The Accident
by AnimalCookie
Summary: It was a beautiful peaceful night for two angels  that is until the emergency sirens rang. Rated T just to be sure. Slight gore.
1. The Accident

**This was just another quick idea that popped into my head tonight. I hope that you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor to I claim to own the rights or writings of Touched By An Angel.

* * *

**

"No way, Tess!" Gloria laughed as she sat with her elder angel on top of the Mackinaw Bridge. The sun was setting, and for once, the sky had become suddenly free of clouds, and colors inundated the sky.

"Yes way, little one," Tess replied with a large smile.

"I don't believe it!"

"You better believe it Gloria!"

"Tess, I just can't imagine you in the circus!"

"Well, that was what the father had called me for, and when I showed up, they had a great opening as an animal trainer. Besides, they weren't called circuses back then. In the High Middle Ages, they were referred to as fairs. A place to shop, sell, and relax from the impoverished standings from all across the land. It's one of my best memories yet."

"I would have loved to have witnessed that! Why were you there anyway?"

"Well, you know, Gloria. Normal business. Taking care of the Father's messages to his children in need. This period of time was very chaotic for those people – you must understand. The social standings were extremely different, and the heavily populated side leaned towards extremely poor peasants whom were desperate to make enough money at anything they could. Plus not to mention the corruption with the Church. But that was a long time ago, and all that there is to remember are good and funny memories."

"I wish I had memories like that," Gloria sighed.

"Don't worry baby, you will one day. In fact in a couple hundred years from now, you'll be sitting with your own Angel Baby and you'll be telling them about all of the hilarious cases the three (and sometimes four) of us have been on."

"Speaking of three of us – do you know where Monica is?" Gloria looked around. "She was supposed to meet us up here right before the sunset so we could all witness it together."

"Well, knowing Monica, she probably is down in San Francisco right now testing out all of the coffee shops. Their sunset won't happen for a few hours, and she'll most likely be sitting up upon that old Golden Gate Bridge." The two of them laughed together. Monica – after all – could get a bit turned around with so many different places in the US to visit. The sun by then had gone down and the lights down the bridge had lit up, illuminating the two lakes beneath it.

Breaking the soothing silence were two police vehicles followed by an ambulance with streaming red lights. After the two government rescue automobiles had raced by, the two angels atop of the bridge noticed a small white glow walking across the road as the late night traffic returned to its normal flow.

"Tess, is that Andrew down there?" Gloria squinted.

"I believe it is, come on Angel Baby, let's go see what he's up to," Tess suggested.

"Andrew!" Gloria shouted as she ran over to the male angel.

"Hello Angel Boy. Is everything all right? We saw the police and paramedics," Tess noted.

"About that Tess," Andrew started.

"They were driving really fast," Gloria interrupted.

"I concur, they usually don't drive so fast down a bridge unless it's serious," Tess added.

"I know, it is," Andrew tried again.

"Did someone flip off of the bridge?" Gloria thought.

"Or was there a collision?" Tess imagined.

"No!" Andrew shouted forcing the two giddy angels stop talking and finally listen. "There has been an accident. A very serious one. And we know who was involved."

"Andrew, we know so many humans, could you please be a little more specific?" Tess urged.

"Tess, Gloria," he hesitated. "I'm afraid that it wasn't a human – it was Monica."


	2. Call It Doctor

**Hello again! I'd like to give a billion thanks to LittleGloriaFaith24 for so much help with this next chapter. She gave me a lot of ideas and inspiration for different parts of the plot and a TON of help on the medical lingo. So thank you LGF24! You rock! Okay, on with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What did you say?" Tess gaped blankly at the angel of death.

"Um… Monica… was in an accident. It's still unsure on what's going to happen," Andrew replied.

"But Monica's an angel, how can she be hurt? Is that even possible?" Gloria began to feel her senses go numb.

"Well, after her last solo assignment, Monica never returned back to human form, and so she couldn't just come over here like you had asked. The Father had her rent a car – and insure it. She was coming down the highway and another car hit the car she was driving. The impact was directly on the driver's side. The police currently believe that it was a true miracle that she is still alive. They're in disbelief she wasn't dead on impact, and are in complete shock she's still hanging on. They've taken her to the hospital. I was just sent to deliver the message."

"Thank you, Andrew," Tess murmured. "Come on you two, let's get to the hospital to be with our Angel Girl."

The hospital sight was of complete disorder. The call had come in that they had a severe accident, and a critical patient would soon be in.

The three angels were standing just outside unseen in front of all of the nurses just outside of the ambulance entrance.

Doctor Nathan Gillman and Doctor Lisa Wolf were the two specialists assigned to this particular case. Dr. Gillman was a certified orthopedic surgeon, and Dr. Wolf was a certified trauma care doctor. Both of them knew they were in for a long night, and they would probably be spending a lot of time with this one patient. The two doctors had worked before, and they knew the exact methods one another used.

"This one sounds bad. You sure you can handle it doctor?" Dr. Gillman jeered.

"I'm a trauma doctor, Gillman, they all sound bad in my line," Lisa replied.

Tess was holding on to Gloria for dear life – too afraid that if she let her go, she would loose that little angel as well. Andrew laid his hands on Gloria and Tess's shoulders squeezing tightly as well as the sirens came into hearing range.

The large white vehicle pulled up and the paramedics instantaneously ran around to the back as the doors flew open and the stretcher was wheeled out. Tess held her breath as Gloria tried to hamper the salty tears that were inevitable. Andrew held still. He had seen so many humans go this way; he just never thought that it would be Monica that he'd be watching come out of the ambulance.

The small figure on the stretcher was almost unrecognizable. Plastic tubes attached to IV bags were affixed to all open parts to her body. A neck brace rung around her neck holding it in place while large black straps held the rest of her in place to the board. Monica's entire left side of her face was shredded with tiny points of glass still glittered across her wounds. Gloria noticed that there were burns on her right arm as if the car had started fire just as the first responders were arriving. Tess noticed severe welts across her neck from force exerted on her by the seatbelt upon impact. And Andrew, well he noticed everything else.

"Tess, that's Monica," Gloria stated – as if the other angels couldn't recognize her.

"I know baby, I know," Tess whispered quietly.

The three of them walked over to their friend as Tess whispered gently into her ear, "Hey there Angel Girl. You're going to be all right. The doctors are working hard and the Father is watching over you always."

"We're not going to leave you Monica," Gloria stepped in, hoping desperately this time she could get a reaction from Monica's spirit, "We're going to be there every step of the way. You're never going to be alone."

The doctors continued to roll the stretcher towards the doors as one of the paramedics described the situation to Dr. Gillman. The angels were listening to their conversation as they walked next to the stretcher.

"It was a bad accident. She was going the right speed, but the other driver was going way too fast. At least 70 over the speed limit. He tried to slow down right before impact, and we believe that is was saved the girl's life. We are in belief that she has acquired a medium case of whiplash, her leg may be broken and probably needs surgery, her arm is burned – the gasoline from both cars lit just as the firefighters were arriving – they were able to pull her out just before it got any worse, but her face is what needs to be looked at the most. Her side window shattered on impact, and ripped through the skin – there are still the shards in the wound. We did our best to get everything out that we could, but most of it just consisted of the larger pieces. After the window broke, the added collision of the actual cars pushed some of the other car's metal through her window. Then after a large wintergreen tree stopped the motion, her head slammed again outside of the window and onto the other car. It's nothing less than a miracle she's still alive."

"Yea, well we'll just see where this miracle will take us through the night," the doctor retorted – believing that this stranger had no more than a few hours to live – the hours that would be spent trying to track down her family and delivering the painful news. "Don't worry, we'll do our best."

"I'm glad to hear it," the paramedic turned to aid in the clean-up of the bloody back room of the ambulance. "Oh! Doc! We're bringing in the other civilian. They're just not in as great of a rush. They should be here soon. Can you alert one of the nurses who will be helping him that they need to treat him for sever alcohol poisoning?"

"Gotchya!" Dr. G. called as he ran to _his _patient.

"Tess, not a drunk driver," Gloria whimpered.

"I'm afraid that it was, Gloria," Andrew whispered. "Alcohol level of .25. He's a little banged up and confused, but mostly just angry at the police for bringing him into the hospital. He has alcohol poisoning, but he refuses to believe so."

"They should just take him to the prisons where he can deal with the fluids he put in his system. Free will after all," Gloria mumbled.

"Gloria!" Tess scolded. "That is unacceptable under any circumstance!"

"I'm sorry Tess! But he hurt Monica really bad, and if he had just handed the keys to a friend, if he had just called a taxi, if he had just stayed put until the bartender had called him a ride – then she would be okay."

"Remember baby, the word 'if' is the worst one in the world. When you use the word 'if,' you only start thinking about the events that weren't put into God's plan."

"So God's plan was to have Monica have to fight for her life?" Gloria raged.

"That's not up for me to decide, Gloria," Tess tried to give her another hug.

"Please, Tess, don't let her leave us."

"Come on little one, Monica needs us – all of us – right now, and I think that we need to be with her as well."

As all of this was going on, Dr. Wolf worked with the other emergency doctors as fast and as hard as she could push them. "I want a CBC, Chem. 7, and blood cultures. STAT!" Arranging for different IV's to be added and some removed, directing them all to the room she would be taken to, and thinking her hardest into future actions, Dr. Wolf tried desperately to keep the nurses' spirits high. "I think that we can save this one, but we _have _to hurry. We've no time to waste. Let's move! Where's Gillman?"

"He's out with the paramedics getting full details of the accident. Oh, wait, here he comes," a random nurse explained.

"What does he think this is?" She raged. "A tandem ride down memory lane?" Dr. Gillman continued to slowly walk towards their direction. "Gillman! Move it!"

"Calm down Wolf," he directed. "You know that I have no business until you can get her partially stabilized – besides, I doubt that she'll even live long enough to have me do a primary screening."

"That's not for you to decide!" Lisa exploded. "I'm the top doctor on this case, and I am giving you a direct order that you are to do everything in your power to save this life."

"Why is this one any more important than any of the others that come in?" Dr. Gillman sneered.

"They're all important! But on this particular one, I'm being forced to team with you. Now, when these kind of accidents come along, the patients are either dead upon impact, or pass in the ride over. Now, God is watching over this woman, and He put her in our hands, and I am not going to fail Him. If you're going to have this attitude, then I'll get another doctor," Lisa threatened.

"There is no other doctor Wolf. Besides, I'm the best you've got. You're stuck with me."

"No, you're stuck with me," Dr. Wolf returned. "I'm the lead doctor on this, and either you need to learn direction from a superior, or I'll get someone who can."

"Out of my way," Nathan pushed pass Lisa and into the room where Monica was being given preliminary treatments.

"Doctor, her pulse is weak and slow," one spouted out.

"Put her on oxygen. You'd have the wind knocked out of you too if you were hit at that speed," Dr. Wolf acknowledged.

"Doctor, we seem to have and open fracture of the right tibia." Another shouted.

"Wrap it to halt the bleeding, and I'll take care of it once Dr. Wolf has her partly stabilized." Gillman assured as he took down notes of the specific areas that the nurses were calling out that he would need to repair through surgery and casting.

"Tess, what happens if an angel's human form dies?" Gloria sat on a counter in the hospital room with Tess and Andrew standing on the floor next to her.

"Well, you see, Gloria… The Father… He has a plan for…everything… His timing is perfect… So probably," Tess paused trying to create the next words.

"It's okay if you're not sure," Gloria smiled as one of her tears fell to the floors.

"Thank you Angel Baby. You're right, I don't know. But we have to believe that Monica is strong enough to pull through."

Andrew placed his hand once again on Tess's shoulder as added support, "Father, Monica has been hurt – you know that – and your three messengers are deeply afraid for her. Please be with us tonight as our fears are always on the edge, but especially be with Monica as she fights hard to keep every breath in which she takes. Amen." Andrew prayed.

The machines beeped and buzzed for the next few hours as Dr. Wolf worked steadily on her new patient. Monica's heart monitor suddenly went wacky, and then began to flat line.

As Monica's heart began to stop, the three angels' began to speed up. Tess was expecting Gloria to say something, but she couldn't or wouldn't.

Dr. Wolf was delivered the defibrillator, prepped the paddles, lowered the fabric over Monica's chest, and shouted "CLEAR!" releasing the life saving shock to Monica. Her tiny body popped up making Gloria and Tess's hearts skip a beat.

Dr. Wolf stared at the heart monitor – still no beat. "Put it up… CLEAR!" Another shock was sent through Monica's system – still no beat. Gloria whimpered softly, and for the first time, Andrew began to become more than just the supporter. He actually started to recognize what was going on, and was being removed from his unnatural state of denial. "Again. CLEAR!" she demanded once more. Still nothing. They waited a few more seconds to see if her body would react.

"Call it doctor," Dr. Gillman suggested.

"No. Charge it… CLEAR!" Dr. Wolf pressed the paddles down again making the body of the angel leap once more – nothing.

"Lisa!" Nathan shouted. "9:51 PM – call it."

"No," Gloria desperately pleaded.


	3. Bigger Than They Thought

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you for the tremendous responses I'm getting from the two previous chapters! I hope you all like the next one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously...**

As Monica's heart began to stop, the three angels' began to speed up. Tess was expecting Gloria to say something, but she couldn't or wouldn't.

Dr. Wolf was delivered the defibrillator, prepped the paddles, lowered the fabric over Monica's chest, and shouted "CLEAR!" releasing the life saving shock to Monica. Her tiny body popped up making Gloria and Tess's hearts skip a beat.

Dr. Wolf stared at the heart monitor – still no beat. "Put it up… CLEAR!" Another shock was sent through Monica's system – still no beat. Gloria whimpered softly, and for the first time, Andrew began to become more than just the supporter. He actually started to recognize what was going on, and was being removed from his unnatural state of denial. "Again. CLEAR!" she demanded once more. Still nothing. They waited a few more seconds to see if her body would react.

"Call it doctor," Dr. Gillman suggested.

"No. Charge it… CLEAR!" Dr. Wolf pressed the paddles down again making the body of the angel leap once more – nothing.

"Lisa!" Nathan shouted. "9:51 PM – call it."

"No," Gloria desperately pleaded.

* * *

"No," Dr. Lisa Wolf stated firmly. "I'm not calling it. Nurse, charge it."

"Dr. Wolf, I think that Dr. Gillman is…"

"Did I ask you what you thought? No! I ordered you to charge it!"

"It's charged," the nurse declared.

"CLEAR!" Lisa shouted. She waited… waited… nothing…nothing… a beep! And another beep! And another! Soon the monitor began beating at its normal pace as Dr. Wolf began to install a breathing tube down her throat so that hopefully they wouldn't experience another scare.

"Good work doctor," Nathan chuckled as she walked by him to retrieve another drug to put in Monica's IV.

"You ever try and override my decisions when deciding on life or death, and I will personally report you. When you're in my zone, you do as I say. Understand?"

"Are you finished stabilizing her? I need to get a handle on her injuries so I can treat her correctly so she doesn't start going into shock."

"Just let me put in this mild sedative. Hopefully it will control the amount of brain waves her brain sends out and it will keep her more stable for longer."

XXX

"Get your hands off of me!" a young man argued as he was being dragged into another room just down the hall.

"Son, at this point, you don't get a choice," a stiff police officer growled.

"Hello there Mr. Frederick Short. My name is Doctor Fing. I'm going to be taking care of you tonight," Dr. Fing introduced.

"Hello pretty lady," the young adult slurred, "That's a nice lab coat," he reached out to touch it, being cut off by the officer.

"Um, I'm a male doctor. You seem to have bad alcohol poisoning. I'm shocked that you're still conscious. I need you to drink this," he handed him a cup of a tar-like substance, "and we're going to keep you here over night to make sure that you don't have any worse effects."

"I'm not poisoned!" Fred aimed to swat the cup of black liquid out of the doctor's hand, but completely missed.

"Look at me son," the officer redirected his attention. "You are already being charged with public intoxication, drinking under the influence, and possible murder in the third degree. DON'T make me add this to the sentencing!"

"Murder?" Fred slopped out.

"Yes, a young woman just down the hallway is fighting strongly for her life as we sit here and discuss, now take the drink and start praying for the lady," Dr. Fing explained.

This really seemed to affect Fred, and he took the oozy goo and lay back on the bed.

XXX

It was about four AM, and it was still very dark within the hospital. Monica had received several tests ordered by Dr. Gillman, including an MRI, a Catscan, several x-rays, and as well as his personal examinations. Dr. Wolf was standing by to make sure if anything had started to go wrong, she'd be there to save the day.

They were both exhausted by now, but neither wanted to give in first – so they held in until the either said they were going to bed. She was in and out of surgery all through the night; pins were placed around her bones to try to force them into the correct place, all while Dr. Gillman and Dr. Wolf were trying to stay alert with coffee – even more than Monica ever drank in one night.

Right as Dr. Gillman was working on Monica's leg, Lisa noticed his hand shaking slightly. "Nathan, we're calling in another surgeon. This is simple from here, you're going back to you office and going to sleep," she ordered.

"I'm fine," he tried to realign the scalpel. "Why don't you go to bed first?"

"I'm not going to bed until she's completely stabilized. Please let me call another surgeon."

"Lisa! This is the last operation, and then we're calling in the burn specialist, I can get through this."

"Nathan, you worked 25 hours before this call even came in. It's not like driving home from work after a long day. Her life is in you hands, you will not continue, and I'm not letting you cut into her once more in your condition."

"I am, and you will," he spun around and lay the knife to her skin. The other doctors around watched intently, for most of them were now on Dr. Wolf's side on his condition. They moderated the bleeding, retrieved what was ever asked of them, and worked steadily as they had been trained. It was a good group of surgeon nurses, but in the state Dr. Gillman was in, they might have well have done it themselves. Dr. Gillman studied the long white femur that was snapped in half and worked cloudily to get to the point in which it would be reconnected – but there was one little delay – Dr. Nathan Gillman fell asleep while cutting. The penknife slid down the side of the rest of her thigh.

"Gillman!" Dr. Wolf shrieked flying forward and snatching the knife from his grasp. "That's it," she pressed some gauze over the newly formed wound. "You're out of here."

"No, I'm okay, it was a slip, I swear!" Gillman fought.

"I don't think so. You go get some sleep right now, and I won't report this. Go!" Gillman shot Lisa the angriest glare anyone in the hospital had ever seen before marching out of the door. Lisa redirected the surgery as she stitched the superfluous cut caused by Nathan. One nurse went to go call the senior resident surgeon as well as call in the other fully licensed one.

XXX

"Gillman, what were you thinking? If you were that tired, then even you knew you shouldn't be going through surgery!" Lisa reprimanded a now more awake Dr. Gillman.

"Look Lisa, I'm sorry. I really didn't think that I was truly that asleep," he excused.

"You're lucky that I don't report you. That cut down her leg is really bad. That was just extra work. And we don't even know her name."

"You mean they never found an ID, license, credit card? That's crazy. The cops must not have looked hard enough."

Dr. Wolf shook her head, "Her purse was scorched in the fire. Everything she had is illegible."

"So we can't contact anyone. I hate it when this happens."

"Is that a heart you're growing Nathan?"

"I'm talking about for legal purposes! You know that we can't do anything more than we have until we get family consent!" Nathan marched back down the hallway to see his patient.

Meanwhile, Tess, Gloria, and Andrew were still sitting in Monica's room praying every minute that she would wake up all right and they could go Home. But the Father had other plans. Monica remained unconscious and the three angels continued to sit in the hospital room unseen.

Gloria had drifted off after Monica had come back from that final surgery – Andrew had as well. Usually an angel in their angel form didn't need to sleep – but suddenly the two did, and down they went.

Finally, when Gloria did awake, she noticed Tess slowly crying into her hands. "Tess, Tess, it's going to be okay," the young angel walked over to the older. "Monica is going to be fine. She got through the night, and the doctors are working very hard."

Tess shook her head, "It's not that sweet baby, the Father has called me to do some other work right now. I'll start in the hospital, but I will have to move to the new location, and I won't be able to be here for the three of you," she wiped her eyes dry. "And I'm afraid that I won't be able to help my assignment."

"Who is it?" Gloria pried.

Tess got choked up again, "It's him."

"Him who?" "The human that hit Monica. The Father wants me to help him get back on track, but I fear that I'll let my emotions get the better of me again."

"I'm sure that God will help you along the way. Obviously it's important if He called /you/ to do it Tess, and not Monica nor me. You'll be able to handle it."

"Thank you, Angel Baby. I appreciate the confidence. I think that I'm going to go down to the chapel and pray for that patience. Will you and Andrew be all right here with Monica?"

Gloria nodded, "And I'll send Andrew if anything happens while you're out." The two angels hugged tightly and Tess stood and marched down to the nicely decorated chapel.

XXX

"Oh Father, Gloria's right. I need Your help for this assignment. I need Your patience and Your loving touch. Please be with Monica as I'm gone, and let nothing happen to her in which the doctors cannot heal. Thank you for putting three wonderful little angels into my life, Father, Amen," Tess prayed.

"That was pretty," a little girl walked up. "I'm Morgan. Is Monica a friend of yours?" Morgan could have been no older than fifteen.

"Yes she is, she's one of my best friends," Tess smiled at the young girl in a hospital owned gown and robe. She had red hair and couldn't have been the tallest fifteen-year-old she had seen. But she seemed genuinely sweet and Tess could tell she had a good heart. "I'm Tess. Yes, in fact, Monica is right here in this hospital – but you might have guessed that. She was in a car accident – hit by a driver who was under the influence at the time."

"Call it a wee world! I have a friend who's in here right now because of an accident like that," the little girl smiled but her exclamation was weak.

"Where did you pick up wee?" Tess caught – directly reminding her of Monica.

"I had a nurse once when I was way younger. She spoke with a weird accent. I don't exactly remember what she looked like, but I remember this cute Irish accent. I was going through radiation at the time. I think she was there right about the time that one of the doctors swore that an angel saved him from hitting someone that morning in a parking lot. The other doctors thought that he was crazy! I believed him."

"Why baby? Didn't it seem at all a bit crazy?" Tess just wondered.

"Well Tess, the truth is, I think I may have seen them too," Morgan whispered. "It happened while I was going through my first ever round of chemo. I was really, really scared. I thought that I was going to die, and I was having a really hard time getting through it. Then this lady that was all glowing white came and sat next to me. I didn't even have to speak, and she knew what I was saying. She sat with me the entire time, and made me feel like I was home again. I miss that feeling. Ever since my leukemia came back, I haven't been able to go home," she coughed, "and I feel worse than ever. I keep hoping that the angel will come back, and get me through this."

"Morgan? Morgan!" a nurse ran through the chapel doors. "What are you doing in here? We've been looking everywhere for you. Your treatment is about to begin sweetie."

"I just came in here to pray. I'm scared Miss Sarah," Morgan admitted.

"I know little one. Tell you what, if you come with me right now, I'll stay with you the entire time, and then afterwards we can go down to the cafeteria and get something good to eat, okay?" the nurse bent down.

Morgan nodded, "Oh, I want you to meet Tess. She's my…friend?" Morgan looked around, but the friendly lady was gone. "She was just here a minute ago?"

"I'm sure she was little one, but right now you're needed in another part of the hospital. Are you ready?" Sarah put her hand out to Morgan and led her down the hall to the therapy room. "This is going to be the big one Morgan, are you all right?"

"I'm going to lose my hair after this time, aren't I?"

"It's likely Morgan, but we can always get you a wig. Girls are always donating hair, I'm sure that we can find a beautiful wig that will blend in nicely. It will be okay," the nurse lay Morgan down on the table so she could prep her for therapy.

XXX

"Andrew, do you think that Monica will wake soon?" Gloria sat at Monica's bedside.

"That's not for me to decide Gloria," Andrew repeated for the tenth time that morning.

"Tess!" Gloria sprang off of the bed to greet their friend. "I thought that you were gone?"

"I just came back to say goodbye, baby. Oh, and I think that you two need to find a way to convince the hospital staff that you're family. That way you'll be able to stay with her and not be hidden. Andrew, there's a little girl right now going through chemotherapy. Her name is Morgan, and she's going to remind you exactly of Monica. God wants you to watch over her and help her remember that there are still things to hope for in life. Gloria, Morgan needs to meet Monica, and I don't know how. But I want you to take special care of this little one. She's fifteen years old, and she's more afraid than she's ever been. The Father has told me that you need to be the guiding light in her life, and show her the way," Tess delivered the message.

"How will we know who she is?" Andrew questioned.

"Oh, you'll know Angel Boy, you'll know."

"Gloria told me about your assignment, Tess. You're going to do fine, you always do. Just remember, we're going to be right here."

"Take care of our Angel Girl, Andrew. You two, Gloria," Tess pulled them both into a big hug. "The Father is putting her into yours and doctors' hands. In their current state, those two should not be working together. They are both closely attached to Monica as a patient, and it bother them, because they still slightly believe that they may loose her, and neither of them want to feel that sadness. The two have never gotten together well, and they will not work as a team – but in order to get Ms. Wings back to her normal state, they're going to have to learn how to. So now I'm off to help the young boy that instigated this whole catastrophe."

"Tess, this is a larger event than I ever imagined. We have three angels and four humans in need of dire help. Are you sure that we can handle all of this without Monica?"

"Well, the Father seems to think so, and I'm not getting into it with Him," she forced a smiled. "Besides, Andrew, I believe that He mentioned something about Monica playing a conscious role in this. I love you two."

"We love you too, Tess," Gloria and Andrew released Tess as she walked down the hall to the elevator and went to go find her assignment.

Andrew looked over at Gloria who was beginning to cry again, "Andrew, it's not fair that this happened to Monica. She was being a faithful servant to God! He said get a car, she got one! He told her to insure it, she insured it! I mean, how much more obvious is it, that she was going to get into an accident? But she went anyway!"

"I understand, Gloria. But you heard Tess. There's a reason for this, and we need to remember that God's time is not our time. Monica's going to be all right."

"She's strong – really strong."

"That's right, Gloria, she is. And remember, she's stubborn too. Something as a car accident is too worldly. Monica would never succumb to that."

Gloria laughed. She knew Andrew was right, so she sat back and tried to think up of ways that she could convince the staff that they were family without actually lying.

XXX

"You like that headache you're feeling right now son? How about that sprained ankle? Was it worth it?" the officer lectured an extremely hung-over Fred.

"I hope you're ready to make your way to jail this morning. All we have to do is have a chat with a nice lady, who for some reason wants to help you, and then it's off to the state penitentiary."

Someone at the doorway cleared there throat, "Excuse me, I believe I am expected," she walked in with massive presence.

"Ah, yes, you are. I'm Officer Peterson, and this is Frederick Short," Peterson brought Fred to a standing position in respect for a lady.

"Hello there Freddy, my name is Tess, and I am going to be your drug and alcohol rehab counselor."


	4. An Afternoon, A Morning of Beginnings

**Okay, I just wanted to post a little bit of a shorter chapter, just as a wrap up of the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you serious? I'm not even on drugs!" Fred fought. 

"On the contrary," Tess noted, "They found marijuana, cocaine, speed, and steroids filtering through your body."

"I'm not going to rehab," Fred sat back down in a chair and held his head in pain.

"Son, you're either going through rehab, or you're risking minimum thirty years behind bars. You get yourself clean, and you may only be in prison for ten years," the officer replied.

"Ten? That's ludicrous!"

"You almost killed a woman last night!" Tess scolded, "And she is still clinging on with everything she has. It is a miracle that she is still on this Earth, and a miracle is what you better be praying for today young man! You will go through rehab, and you will get clean. You don't only owe it to yourself and your community, but you owe it to that young woman whom you may have permanently hurt her. If you get off with ten years, consider it a gift by your country, because in most places, if you had done this, they wouldn't give you the choice of rehab, you'd either be in jail or dead by sunrise." Tess stepped back to take a deep breath. She could feel her tensions rising, and she didn't like to get so worked up with an assignment. "Now, I will be seeing you every day from eight to nine in the morning, and then from seven to eight at night. We could always scratch the nighttime meetings under one condition. You must join Alcohol's Anonymous or some other type of support group for abusers. I am going to get you clean, Mr. Short, I guarantee it."

XXX

"Good afternoon little child," Sarah woke Morgan from a deep sleep. The therapy had taken much out of the poor thing.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sarah," she peeked her eyes open.

"Is there anything that I can get for you Morgan? You were an angel through therapy earlier this morning, I'd be happy to do anything for you."

"Can I just get a glass of water…please?" Morgan looked down at her pillow; there were a few locks of hair lying on it. "Miss, Sarah?" Her eyes began to tear. She ran her hand through her hair as more strands cam out.

"Shhh, Shh, it's going to be all right, Morgan. It's natural, and you knew that it was going to happen. Everything is going to be perfectly okay. You're going to be just fine little one. Remember, your hair doesn't make you who you are," Sarah sat next to Morgan and held her closely.

"Can I still get that water? Please?"

"Uh, huh. You sure can. I'm also going to get you a bandana and a doctor who can help to explain this better than I can. Are you sure that I can't get you anything else?"

Morgan shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"All right little one, just sit still and I'll be right back. I don't want you to worry."

XXX

"Excuse me," Andrew leaned over the edge of the information counter.

"How may I help you this morning sir?" the lady on the other side smiled.

"Hi, my sister, Gloria, and I are here to visit our other sister Monica. We believe that she was in a car accident last night? The car rental company called and said that there had been an accident," Andrew used the excuse that the Father had told him to use.

"Oh, so you're her family! Okay, one of you may visit her, but I need the other to help us with some information. We couldn't find any information on her!"

"Yes, Monica is like that. She's there one minute and then gone the next," Gloria giggled.

"I have to warn the two of you, though, she was in a very serious accident, and the doctors still say that she is fighting strongly for her life, so whoever goes in, must be real soft and gently. Also the sight may be a bit horrific at first. I just want to remind you that we are doing all that we can for her, and there are high hopes of survival."

"Why don't you go on ahead, _sis_," Andrew offered. "I'll stay back and give them the information."

"Thank you, Andrew. I'll let you know a bit later how she's doing."

XXX

"Sleep well last night Nathan?" Lisa slid her card through the timeslot.

"Like a rock. You?" Nathan repeated Lisa's action.

"Like the woman that you wanted to pronounce dead."

"She's still alive right?" Dr. Gillman checked.

"I believe so. You're not going to inflict more harm on her, are you?"

"Let it go Lisa!"

"I still don't think that you've apologized to anyone for that careless injury you put on her leg last night. You are going to have to own up to that eventually."

"I'll apologize when she wakes up, and I can explain the whole story."

"Sure, Nathan. You always say that you're going to do something, and then you never follow through."

XXX

Monica lay silently in her bed. It was as if there was no life in her, but then why were the monitors still clicking?

Monica's angelic spirit sat in a beautiful field of lilac. A warm soft light illuminated her body and the flowers for as far as the eye could see. She could almost hear the Father's voice, "My good and faithful servant, I am here to protect you, I am here to watch over you and love you. My child, sit still, and let Me heal you."


	5. A Voice In The Dark

**Hey! Once again, I'd really like to thank everyone who read and responded to this story! Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Morgan, I'm sorry honey, your normal doctor, Dr. Steven is gone today. His father had a heart attack and he needed to rush out to California immediately," Sarah, Morgan's nurse, informed, "But they have done a wonderful job in getting a replacement doctor."

"Hello, Morgan," a man's voice gently came through the doorway, "My name is Dr. Sam, and I'm going to be working with you until Dr. Steven returns.

"Now, I hear that we've been going through the effects of your therapy today, and Miss Sarah asked me if I could come, and answer any questions that you may have."

"Hello Dr. Sam. Now, I think everyone knows that I've gone through this before, so all of my questions were answered back then," she half retorted – not wanting to really let anyone new into her life.

"Now Morgan, it's imperative that you get all of your questions answered before any therapy continues," Sam urged.

"I don't need to know anything else. Dr. Steven told me everything that I need to know."

"Okay, well," Sam sighed, "If you have any questions at all that come into your head, don't be afraid to page me." He shook hands with Morgan and Miss Sarah and then left to talk with another patient's parents.

"Morgan, I want you to know, it's okay to be scared," Miss Sarah assured.

"I'm not scared Miss Sarah," she tried to smile.

"You told me earlier that you were."

"Yea, but that was then, I'm not scared anymore. Look, when I was little going through this the first time, I was scared, but now that I have to endure this a second time, I'm not afraid. I was just fearful of loosing the thing that I have worked years at growing it back, and now that I'm loosing it, there's nothing left to be afraid."

"Well, regardless of whether you're scared or not, I just want to let you know that the entire hospital staff is here in case you need anyone or anything."

"Thank you Miss Sarah."

XXX

Just outside of Monica's bedroom sat a person with bad energy flowing from him. He stared at the angel lying helplessly on the bed. Oh how he wanted to rush in there and steal her into the dark, but just because he couldn't see them, he wasn't dumb enough to know that there weren't other angels there the entire time b her side – he just couldn't see them. That old lady, the hippy, and the little miss I-know-everything angels. But now he couldn't feel them. Perhaps they weren't actually there? But he himself could not harm a human nor an angel of God. He would have to get another human to do the dirty work, and he had just the perfect plan.

XXX

"Are you sure that you're related to this lady?" the nurse walking with Gloria down to Monica's room checked.

"Yes, she is my sister," Gloria said quietly. She didn't like it that both she and Andrew had to leave Monica for even for the slightest second. "I've known her since the day that I came to be on Earth. She's been so much more than a sister to me."

"So you say that her name is Monica right?" the nurse checked.

"Yes, just Monica."

"Before we go in, could you describe her for me – just to make sure."

"Monica has red hair, she's short, but not the shortest I've ever met. She likes to smile a lot – but I guess that she can't after being hit by a car. She speaks with a little Irish lit – she had many Irish friends growing up, and a lot of Irish influence when she was young. She loves undyingly, and she always knows exactly what to say."

"That will do. Hopefully, having her sister there will help her regain consciousness. She does need a lot of rest though, so if she does awake, we need you to get her to calm down and then come get one of the doctors in the area. I really hope that you and your brother can help her."

Gloria walked into the small room once again, but this time she was in human form. Walking through the doorway, she felt a definite eerie sensation. Thankfully she was an angel and it didn't affect her.

Her human emotions began to take over as she saw her best friend again lying on the bed damaged. She had to pull herself together and walk forward, "Hey Monica. You're in quite a pickle right now, aren't you?" she laughed. "Monica, are you all right?" Gloria began to sense a feeling of danger.

"Gloria, I'm…" Andrew walked in.

"Andrew, Monica's afraid of something," Gloria urged.

"What do you mean?" he looked on.

"Go, sit with her. You'll see."

Andrew walked over. "Gloria, I'm not feeling anything. It's going to be okay. Monica's going to get better. I think you're just a little worked up right now."

"Yes, you're probably right. I'm sorry to scare you like that, Andrew."

"Don't worry about it. We're all feeling stressed after this."

XXX

"Dr. Sam, can I ask you a question?" Morgan inquired shyly.

"I told you, you can always ask me questions," Sam smiled gently.

"I met this lady yesterday, Tess I think her name was. I'd like to see her again, but I don't can how. Can you help me?"

"You met Tess?"

She nodded softly.

"Well, I have it under good authority that Tess is off doing other business right now, but I do know her friends that would just love to meet you."

"Okay, they're Monica's friends, right?"

"Ah, I see Tess has covered almost everything," Sam smiled and wheeled out a wheelchair for the young girl who was now wearing a bright purple bandanna.

XXX

There was a knock at the door, and Sam followed through with the young girl. "Hello Gloria, Andrew."

"Sam? I… didn't know that you were working here, right now," Andrew replied puzzled.

"Yes, I'm helping out in the pediatric department. Morgan here tells me that she's met Tess, and she really wanted to meet you two, or should I say three, as well."

"Hello Morgan!" Gloria stepped forward, "I'm Gloria. Tess told me that she met a sweet little girl earlier. This is Andrew, and _this _is Monica."

Sam pushed her over next to Monica's bed.

"That was her, she was the nurse that talked to me that one day the doctor claimed to have seen an angel. She made me feel a whole lot better," Morgan spoke up. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Well, I'm sure that if Gloria and Andrew don't mind, you could stay here a little while, but then I must insist on you getting some more rest."

"We don't mind. Tess told us that you be coming," Andrew assured. "Gloria, why don't you talk with Morgan for a moment, I have to chat with Dr. Sam."

Andrew followed Sam out of the doorway quietly with a lot on his mind.

"Sam, I thought that Monica would have been on Search and Rescue during the time that Morgan would have last been in the hospital. How would she have been able to stay on Earth so long?"

"Well Andrew, you know when the Father finds it necessary to move an angel to a different placement, He'll do it. Monica was there that day stopping the car from getting in an accident. But then she was asked to stay back for a little while. The thought of being stuck on Earth gave her the chills, but she followed what the Good Lord asked her to, and then she met Morgan. Monica found some scrubs with her name elegantly sewn into them, and she got the message. Clara was working as well in the area that day. Monica didn't recognize her, but Clara guided Monica in what she needed to do. Finally she showed her a little girl that needed help, and just like that, Morgan got to know Monica."

"So will Clara be coming in then? It only makes sense."

"Yes, she will, and so will a few other angels. Andrew, this is becoming much, much larger than we ever expected. I, but especially the Father, do not want you to take your eyes off of those two angels in there unless given other instruction by myself or the Lord Almighty. Can you do that?"

"I think so, but Sam, what's so bad? What's going on?"

"All in His time Andrew, all in His time."

XXX

"This is so stupid," Fred raged in his seat on the bus that was driving him to the state owned rehab center. "I don't have a problem." The bus pulled up into the parking lot at the center and parked in front of the door. Fred could see the woman standing there waiting for him. She had taken the liberty to come into his hospital room to tell him off. She wasn't good enough to tell _him _off.

"Hello again Mr. Short. This is going to be your new home for the next few months," Tess directed the attention behind her.

"Months? I thought that this was an in and out kind of place?" He argued.

"Well, you can either spend the majority of your time in jail, or you can spend it in a nice little home, where everyone is only here to help. There's better food, better clothing, and better company. But it is your choice Mr. Short."

Fred looked around the front. His hands were cuffed together as well as his legs, so he couldn't run away. Finally he sighed, "I don't have a problem."

"If you didn't have a problem, we wouldn't be here right now, and that woman wouldn't be in the hospital."

"I don't have a problem. I could have stopped at anytime. I just chose not to, because my friends and I were having too good of a time."

"And after that time, you decided to take your keys, and get in the driver seat of your car, and you drove down that road. I call that a pretty big problem, Mr. Short."

"My name is Fred. Mr. Short was my father – and he doesn't exist," Fred barged forward with the help of the guard. Tess raised her brow, perhaps she had found the way to sneak through the cracks of his life, and hopefully find the reason to his drinking.

"It's not bad," he declared. "I have one condition though."

"You have a condition?" Tess chuckled.

"Obviously I can't schedule the counseling meetings, but I do want to decide on what we talk about. If I don't want to answer something, I'm not."

Knowing that counseling went that way anyhow, Tess replied, "Well, I usually don't let my clients take that much power, but I do want to help you out, so if I can gain your trust through one request, I will accept."

"I never said that I trusted you," he mumbled – but Tess heard.


	6. Questions

**Hey everyone! I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, and LittleGloriaFaith2 for the idea in the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**

"So, Morgan, tell me again how you got to know Monica?" Gloria smiled at the young girl, trying to make her feel better.

"Well, it was a few years ago – the last time I was in the hospital – and I woke up that morning more tired than normal. The doctors worried that if I got out of bed, I might get really sick, so I was confined to my bed for the rest of the day. It was really lonely without getting a chance to see all of my friends. I was half sleeping, when it all started…"

FLASHBACK

"Doctor, please, you'd have to be a fool to actually believe that you saw an angel. You're just very lucky that you didn't get into an accident," the nurse insisted.

"But nurse, you should have seen her! She was a little tiny thing, but she glowed brighter than a thousand streetlights, but the light wasn't blinding, only inviting. She smiled at me, winked, and then she was gone."

"_She_ doctor?"

"Yes, she was female. A female angel trying to help me out, can you imagine?'

"And did you happen to get a glance at her face? Maybe you could draw her down for the rest of us."

"I'm sorry, nurse, but I could only see her eyes, the glow was so immense! Anyhow, what's up with Morgan this morning?"

"Well Doc, when we tried to wake her up, she was trying so hard to wake up and be energetic, but you could just hear it in her voice – she was exhausted. We had her sleep in for an extra hour, but that only made her even more tired. So we thought it'd be best if she stayed in bed until you got here to do an examination," the nurse explained.

"Morgan," the doctor leaned down next to Morgan – who had been listening to the entire conversation, "Sweetie, can you wake up for me please?"

"Good morning doctor," Morgan whispered. Red rings were now forming under her eyes, contrasting greatly the new paleness of her face.

"Good morning little one. I hear that you're not feeling too well. Can you tell me something about this?"

"Sure, when the nurses tried to wake me this morning, I was just so tired, I just couldn't. I'm feeling a little sick right now, and I…"

Suddenly, the nurse got a page with only the number 8 appearing on her screen.

"Nurse, are you all right?" the doctor looked up, pausing Morgan for a quick moment.

"Eight… um, Doc, my family has an emergency, I've got to run," the nurse asked indirectly for permission to leave.

"Wait, what doest eight mean?"

"On a telephone, the number eight has U on it, U is for urgent."

"Oh, well go! Just make sure that you tell the front desk you're leaving so that they can find a quick replacement."

"Thank you, sir. I'm sorry to run out on you like this, Morgan. You get better quickly okay? When I come back, I'm going to take you out to get ice cream, but you have to be well enough. You hear me?" the nurse joked.

The young Morgan giggled and nodded, "Yes, ma'am," she replied weakly.

"Good bye everyone!" The nurse rushed out of the door.

"Okay, now," the doctor redirected the subject, "Morgan, how about you rest a little bit longer, and then I'm going to get some tests run, okay?"

She nodded.

"If everything works out right, we should be able to get your new nurse in quickly, and then she'll be able to stay with you during those tests. Hopefully, she'll be more knowledgeable than most of our replacement nurses, and he or she will be able to answer all of your questions. Go ahead and get some more sleep now, I'll be back in about an hour. We need you to get better," he ruffled her hair and then stood to leave.

"Doctor," she whispered. He turned around, "Did you really see an angel?"

He smiled, "I think so, I do think so."

One hour later, the doctor reentered Morgan's room with a new young nurse by his side. She looked a bit frazzled and confused, but she could hide most of her anxiety with a confident face.

"This is Morgan," the doctor pointed in a hushed tone. "She not feeling well today, and she's really, really tired, so we're going to get some tests run, just to make sure that everything is still going smoothly. You're going to be her nurse for your shift. All of our children here have their own nurses to answer questions, to take them from place to place, or plain just talk if they need to talk."

"That's a great setup," the young nurse replied in a small accent.

"Thank you. Her nurse had a family emergency, and so that's why we needed to call you in. Why don't I wake her, you two can get acquainted, and then we'll take her down to get the tests run."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Morgan, honey, can you get up now?" Morgan rolled her eyes open. Now added to the contrasting colors in her face, were beads of sweat. "Morgan, this is your new nurse, Monica."

"Hi, Monica," she sighed.

"Hello there little one," Monica smiled and spoke brightly.

"Are you ready to run some tests?" her doctor questioned.

Morgan could only nod now.

"Okay, Monica, we're going to transfer her to a wheeled bed, can you get the one out in the hallway?"

Monica rushed out and brought back in the new bed. She locked the wheels in place, and then after a three count, she helped transfer the young child. Monica hadn't worked one on one with too many humans, but after being in Search and Rescue for as long as she had, Monica could tell when a human was scared.

"Aw, it's going to be okay little one. There will just be a couple of quick tests, and we'll be back in your room before you even know it."

OUT OF FLASHBACK

"You know," Morgan giggled, "Everyone I've ever come to know has called me little one. My mom did, my dad did, all of my doctors do, and I've even heard my friends say it periodically. I guess that it just started making sense the first time that I got sick, and the name just kept. But there was something different about it when Monica said it. There was love and true feelings behind it. I was too tired at the time to grasp fully everything that was in her voice, but I do know that it made me feel safe, and I knew that the testing would work out fine."

"She does have that effect," Gloria noted.

"She does indeed," Andrew followed, "her entire body is filled with love. Plus, I've only ever seen once or twice when she's lied, so if she says it's going to be okay, it really should be just fine."

"That's good to know, and everything that you're saying, I could definitely sense from her. Anyway, we were rolling down the hallway, and all of the nurses were waving hello, and then we turned a corner to get to the room where the testing was to be completed. I was dazing in and out of sleep, but once when I woke, my doctor wasn't there…"

FLASHBACK (Continued)

"Monica, where's the doctor?" Morgan cracked through the silence.

"Morgan, there was an emergency that your doctor had to attend to right away, but he'd promised that he'd be back really soon. The doctor asked me to return you to your room, and He asked me to sit with you and chat for a while, until all of that testing can be finished," Monica explained, emphasizing He, but assuming that Morgan assumed she just meant the doctor.

Once the two girls returned to the room, Monica requested the aid of a male resident to help her lift Morgan back onto the bed.

END FLASHBACK

"She sat and talked with me for hours that day. It had taken my doctor then a lot longer to stabilize his new patient. He never did tell me what the emergency was – doctor patient confidentiality, I guess."

"What did you and Monica talk about?" Andrew leaned over and rested his hand over Monica's head, just to assure her spirit that she had friends there.

"Nothing much, I guess. To be honest, she was sort of a strange person. She didn't have any hobbies or likings except praying and going to church, she's never had a boyfriend, not even a date, and the strangest, was that she didn't go to med school, or any other type of school for that matter. But nonetheless, she seemed nice enough to sit there and talk. It kept me really calm. By four o' clock, I knew that there was something really wrong, because I just couldn't regain of the energy that I had lost. If I had been alone, I probably would have been freaking out."

"Did she say anything _else_ to you while she was there? I mean anything besides normal friendly chat?" Gloria insisted, expecting to hear the story of one of Monica's first revelations.

"No. The doc ran the tests that night, and by the next day, my original nurse was back. I never even got a chance to say goodbye to Monica, because I had fallen back asleep on the way back to my room."

"Oh, did they figure out why you were feeling strange?"

"They claimed that I was just getting a cold, and that my immune system wasn't reacting correctly. So I was put on medications temporarily to try and reestablish a system, and to fight the bug. I just can't believe that this is her lying here. She was too good of a person for this."

"We can't always control what happens to the ones that we love, Morgan, we can only be there for them and help them through."

Morgan pushed herself over to the bed and held Monica's hand. "It's amazing, it seems like so long ago that I last saw her, I've grown, and everyone around me have grown as well, but she, she hasn't seemed to age at all."

"Yes, Monica always takes care of herself," Gloria grabbed at words.

"Andrew, have I seen you before?" Morgan paused the conversation.

"Well, I may have helped out here once or twice," he shrugged.

"No, I remember that you worked with both Cassie and Erin, just before they… died."

"Ah, yes, I was their counselor, for emotional support," Andrew sighed, both of the two young girls had been hard to take from their loving families, but he knew that she was going to a place of Eternal Love.

"Why would they need emotional support? Their parents always stayed with them."

"Well, their conditions were getting worse and worse, and I was there to encourage them to continue fighting, but also to lesson the anxiety of death to their families."

"I've known so many people who've died. I've been a close friend with most of them, but when Cassie and Erin died, it was like having part of me ripped out. We were always together. Our parents used to joke that we were doing something on purpose to get to the hospital together, because we were always coming in at the same time."

"Morgan, are your parents here?" Gloria inquired.

"No," she responded even quieter than her already strained tone. "When I was 13, my dad died from lung cancer, and my mom, well, she's had to work so hard to keep the medical bills down, that she just can't be here, with her many jobs. I really wish she could be here, though. I miss having someone to talk to. I mean, the nurses are really nice, and so is Dr. Sam, but…"

"But no one is quite like a mom," Gloria filled in. Morgan smiled and nodded, looking back down at Monica.

She was still a sight to see, and it almost felt like she was made of glass, so delicate and fragile, one wrong action and she could shatter. Or like she was a small candle, a swift movement, and her life could be gone just like that.

"Is she going to get better, Gloria?" Morgan finally spoke after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"We surely hope so, little one. Monica is a fighter, she always has been, and we just have to keep faith that she's being watched over as we speak."

There was another knock on the door, immediately followed by Sam's entering, "Okay, Morgan, it's time for you to get back to your room. Maybe a little later, Gloria could come visit you, but there's been a lot of excitement for today."

"All right, Dr. Sam. Goodbye Gloria! Goodbye Andrew!" Morgan smiled as Sam wheeled her out of Monica's room and down the hall.

"She's really sweet – Tess wasn't kidding," Andrew mentioned.

"Andrew, you're not… going to…" Gloria acquired an anxious look across her face.

"No, Gloria, at least, I haven't been given any orders one way or another," Andrew assured.

XXX

"Fred, you mentioned something about your father not existing, would you like to tell me about that?" Tess tried to strike up an effective conversation for the hundredth time.

"So what, you believe that my father is the reason for my "drinking problem?" Fred stormed. "Is that always the first place that you doctors go when you have someone with a "problem?" You know, what is your family like, did you ever have any problems there, I've heard it all before, Tess, but I can assure you this, my father leaving us the day my little sister was born, has nothing to do with why I drink."

"Then why do you drink?" Tess pushed.

"I drink, because I feel like having some fun. Is that really such a crime?" Fred got up and paced the floor.

"It sure is when you make the mistake of getting into your car and hitting someone on the road."

"Tess, I don't have a problem!" Fred yelled and plopped back down into his chair.

"Okay, then let's say you don't have a problem," Tess dismissed, "then why do you feel like drinking just to have fun?"

"Tess, it's not always just for fun, but it helps to get my mind off of things for a while. Kind of like, a diversion. The bars and the clubs are just such a fun place to hang out with friends, meet new people, and just let loose for a few hours. No pressures of the world enter through the doors."

"It sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this."

"It's because I've had to talk with nosy people before," Fred shot. "Besides, I'm sure that the girl I hit has downed a few before in the past. It's human nature."

"Well Fred, I happen to know that she has indeed tried alcohol, and had a few too many. But it wasn't her fault, she didn't know what she was doing, and trust me, human isn't quite her nature."

"So you know her?"

Tess sighed, "I do yes. I was shocked to see it was her, but right now I'm here for you. Freddy, you've got to know that I'm trying to help. She's going to be all right, but I'm worried about you now."

Fred stared at the floor for a while, "Okay, it's my turn to ask questions," he demanded. Tess nodded accepting his idea. "Where do you come from?"

"Love."

"Who is your mother?"

"I don't have one."

"Who is your father?"

"I don't have a father, but _our _Father loves us all."

"Have you always been a counselor?"

"Well, I've had many jobs in the past, but they all relate in counseling in one form or another."

"How old are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Why did your parents leave you?"

"They didn't leave me. I never had biological parents."

"That's impossible Tess! Everyone has parents."

"Not I."

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Do you have kids?"

"Nope."

"I want to see your college diploma."

Tess stared at him for a moment, feeling awkwardly trapped, but before long, her coat pocket felt a bit fuller. She pulled out the elegantly written paper, stared at it for a moment, admiring her own God-given name that was written across the paper in the most beautiful font she had ever seen, then she passed it over to Fred.

"Okay, good enough," Fred handed back and Tess put it into the drawer in her desk. "So why did you have it in your coat pocket? I thought hot-shots like you frame those things."

"Everyone that I know frames their diplomas. Not just doctors. What are you majoring in?"

"Nothing. Hey! I'm asking the questions."

"Okay, please continue."

"Um… who… uh… when… uhm, I'm done."

"All right then, I think that's good for today, I have a sufficient amount of information. Tomorrow night there's an AA meeting down in the main conference room. I'd like you to go to that, and I'll be there to make sure that you are there."

"Tess, I thought you said that I didn't have a problem? I told you, I'm not an alcoholic!"

"You don't have to speak, baby, but I want you to go so you can see the problems that alcoholics do encounter, the strength that it takes them to overcome their problem, and then the outstanding abilities of those who have gone a few years of sobriety. It'd be inspiring to just about anyone."

XXX

The shadow looked in the window of Monica's room.

"That's right Monica, sleep, just sleep, little angel. The angel always in the watchful eye of her Lord. Just pray that He doesn't blink, Monica, pray that He does not blink."


	7. And Then There Were Six

**Okay, so this chapter is a bit longer than I had anticipated, but there was just so much to put in. I think you all with like it! Thank you so dearly for all of the wonderful reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Good morning, Monica," Dr. Lisa Wolf entered Monica's room quietly and spoke to the almost lifeless Monica. Andrew and Gloria were both deeply asleep. Gloria had her head leaned against Andrew, and both of the angels were in deep dreams, completely unaware of the fourth presence.

Lisa shone a small pen light into the center of her eyes to examine her pupil response.

"Good morning, Wolf," Dr. Nathan entered. "How is she doing?"

"Same as yesterday," Lisa pushed past him to receive another IV bag. "We finished all of her surgeries. Now all we can do is hope that she fully recovers."

"Wolf, I'm sorry about the other day, I really am. I didn't realize how tired I was."

"Nathan, for all I care, all of that is water under the bridge. You made an idiotic mistake, but I am glad to hear that you're sorry."

"Of course I'm sorry, I'm not a monster."

"That could be questioned."

XXX

"Good morning, Morgan," the nurse bringing in Morgan's medications noticed that she was already wide-awake. "Sleep well?"

"Mm, I guess so. I was having all of these crazy dreams, and finally one woke me up, so I just stayed up," Morgan shrugged. She had more energy in her tone than she had the previous day after therapy.

"Good dreams, I hope."

"Well, I don't know if you could call them either good or bad. They were just kind of weird. Um, is there anything on today's agenda? You know, therapy wise?"

"I don't think so," the nurse flipped through her sheets, "although, there is a new counselor that's coming in to talk to you and all of the other young teens for a while. His name is Rafael. I hear that he's a really great guy."

"What is he talking about?"

"Oh, your futures, friendship, and anything else that you guys want to talk about."

"Sounds cool. Well, I won't hold you up any longer. Have a good morning!" Morgan waved goodbye.

"You two sweetheart," the nurse giggled and left the room to finish her rounds of medications.

XXX

"Rafael! What are you doing here?" Gloria welcomed the familiar face.

"I got the call that Monica was in here, I made plans to come see her, and before I knew it, I had an assignment to complete," Rafael hugged the gleeful Gloria and Andrew whom was just as welcoming.

"Assignment? Here?" Andrew gaped.

"The Father wants me to talk with the young teens, like Morgan, about things that they may care about, or at the same time worry about."

"Have you met Morgan already?" Gloria picked up.

"I have, but she doesn't remember me. I was an assistant to her counselor back in the early days. That little one was so cute. When I heard that I'd be working with her again, I was so excited. Where's Tess?"

"Tess had an assignment of her own. She's working with the driver," Andrew explained.

"You mean," Rafael pointed towards Monica. The other two angels nodded, and the room was left in silence. "May I touch her?" He walked over to the limp body, but was afraid that she would break.

"Yes, but the doctors asked us to be gentle, she's still very weak," Gloria sighed.

Rafael nodded and caressed Monica's face on the side that hadn't been torn up. He noticed all of the damage that had been done to his friend, and it was almost too much for him to take.

Clearing his throat, Rafael spoke again, "Well, I think that I have to go check in down in front. You two take care of her, all right"

"Don't worry," Andrew assured.

"We will," Gloria finished.

XXX

Tess greeted the young man on his way down to breakfast.

"Tess, you're already making me go to that meeting tonight, why do I have to meet someone today?" Fred whined.

"Because, she's old friend of mine. Fred, I'd like you to meet Clara." An older lady walked right around the corner and greeted both of them.

"It's good to see you again, Tess. And this, this must be Fred," Clara shook his hand.

"I thought that our conversations were supposed to be confidential?" Fred turned to Tess.

"Fred, I have told Clara nothing about our conversations or anything that breeches the confidentiality code. Clara here, is the co-founder and co-operator of this building, and she is also running tonight's meeting."

"So who's the other founder and operator?"

"Hello!" Ruth popped around the corner as well. "That would be me, my name is Ruth. It's nice to finally meet you, Fred."

"Hi… Ruth," he looked at the third woman strangely. "I do like to meet new people…but I am really hungry, so I'm going to go down to the cafeteria." Fred pushed passed the three lady angels and marched down to the cafeteria.

"He's a tough one, Tess, you've got your work cut out for you," Clara mentioned.

"I think Tess will be able to handle it," Ruth assured, "After all, she did train Monica to…"

A silence fell between the three of them.

"You know, Tess," Clara rested her hand on Tess' shoulder, "I don't think Freddy down there is going to make much trouble. You could go see Monica for a little while. Just through breakfast, I think that Andrew and Gloria would enjoy your company."

"Oh, Clara, I would like that more than anything, but the Father gave me instructions to come here, and I have received nothing on going back," Tess shook her head and sighed.

"You're a good angel, Tess."

"Thank you, do you happen to know how she's doing?"

"She hasn't woken yet," Ruth announced. "But Rafael is there to help, and her spirit is safe."

"Rafael? How many angels are being assigned to this certain train of events?"

"The Father hasn't finished sending us yet either, Tess, there's still more to come," Clara declared.

"But there's already seven of us – eight if you include Monica, why is there a sudden need of so many angels?"

"Tess, God knows what He's doing, and He'll take care of all things in His time."

"I know, Clara, I really do. I just hate to see my poor Angel Girl so helpless and in pain."

"I know, Tess, we were at the scene of the accident upon impact. I'm glad that you weren't there," Ruth noted.

The three angels began to walk towards the cafeteria, "It is weird thinking back to that night. Gloria and I were so happy and relaxed that night. The sky was shining so beautiful with the stars' glows; we couldn't even conjure up the idea that something was wrong. But, you are right, she will be okay, because Monica is strong – and not to mention stubborn."

"That's the spirit!" Clara cheered. "Let's go eat, this human body of mine is starved."

XXX

Monica still sat in the field of lilac flowers, staring off into the endless blue. Her spirit felt lost, even though she knew the way Home. The light still shone down, illuminating her figure against the beautiful fields, but she still felt lost. Monica tried to stand to her feet, but the moment she got to her feet, she crumbled back down to her hands and knees.

"Father…" was the last word that she mumbled before fainting to the dirt and grass beneath her.

XXX

"Come on people, we've got to work fast! Today, because there may be no tomorrow, let's go!" Lisa rapidly urged on.

"Excuse me, nurse, what's going on in there?" Andrew ran towards Monica's door when he heard the chaos.

"Sir, we need you to talk with the police officer, he has a few question for you and your sister," the nurse informed.

"Sir, where is your sister?" a rugged police officer stepped in.

"Gloria? She's down the hall talking with that little girl, Morgan."

"Jason," the officer called in over his radio, "the sister's in the pediatric side with a girl named, Morgan, I want her down in the first conference room ASAP."

"What's going on?" Andrew demanded again.

"Sir, your other sister, the one in there, someone was messing around with the IV's and the cords regulating her medications. She's going into shock right now. We need to ask you and… Gloria…some questions about your whereabouts in these last few hours. Please, follow me sir," the officer grabbed Andrew by the upper arm and led him down the hall, down the elevator, and into the conference room. Andrew had insisted that the police officer release his arm – promising that he wasn't going anywhere.

A few minutes later, another police officer – Jason – entered the room, holding Gloria's arm the same way as the other had gripped Andrew.

"Sit," Jason ordered. "She was a sneaky one, Roger, had to search all over the place to find her. I think that she was trying to hide the first time that I was in Morgan's room."

"Excuse me," Gloria defended herself, "Hi, I wasn't hiding, I was using the restroom. We must have just missed one another on our paths back and forth."

"We'll be with you in a minute, ma'am," Roger held up his index finger.

"Andrew, what's going on?" Gloria leaned over.

"Gloria, someone was tampering with Monica's medical equipment, and she's gone into shock. They just want to ask us a few questions about where we've been."

"Oh no. Who would be low enough to do such a thing?"

"I don't know for sure, Gloria, but that's why the police just need to ask us a few questions."

"Andrew, they can't honestly believe that we would do such a thing! Especially to Monica."

"That's why we just have to be honest and tell the compete truth to every question."

"Okay," Roger stood up, "Andrew, you're going to go next door to the other conference room, and Gloria, you're going to stay here."

"Come on Andrew," Jason led him out of the door and into the other conference room."

"Now, Miss Gloria, you are aware that you do have the right to an attorney during this questioning."

"I don't need one."

"All right," Roger set up the recorder, "Please state your full name for the record."

"Gloria."

"Gloria…"

"It's just Gloria."

"Come on, everyone has a last name."

"I don't, Andrew doesn't, and Monica doesn't."

"So you three were orphaned?"

"No, our Father did not, has not, and will never abandon us."

Roger sighed, "Okay, next question. What were you doing this morning and early this afternoon?"

"This morning I talked with Monica," she giggled, "Well, more like to her, then once Andrew woke back up, I went to spend some time with Morgan before she went to group counseling with one of my friends. His name's Rafael, and he's working with all of the children this afternoon.

"So you were – in a sense – alone with Monica for, how long this morning?"

"Oh, I'd say about a good one to two hours before Andrew woke up. I'm a morning kind of person you could say."

"Well, that'd be a decent amount of time to play with some medical equipment, wouldn't it Gloria?"

"Wait, what are you sayin-"

"Please, just answer the question yes or no."

"Well," Gloria shot the words as quickly as she could, "yes, it would be a good amount of time, but you can't believe –"

"Gloria, how close were you to Monica when you were talking to her?"

"I was holding her hand and sitting right at her bedside."

"Were you holding her hand the entire time?"

"Well, no, but-"

"So in the time that you weren't holding her hand, your could have been walking around her bedside tampering with things that you shouldn't have been tampering with."

XXX

"So Andrew, what were you doing all morning?" Jason tapped the table.

"Well, I slept for a really long time this morning, more than usual – of course, nothing has been normal these past few days – anyway, when I woke up, my two – sisters – were spending some quiet time, so I watched Gloria talk with Monica for about fifteen minutes before Gloria finally turned around to see me. The two of us talked with Monica and one another, our friend Rafael, and finally she left to see Morgan," Andrew roughly listed the events.

"So you were alone with Monica for how long exactly?"

"I'd say about a good half hour."

"Well, that's long enough to make twice the amount of damage in there. Why did you leave?"

"Come on, Jason, you're human, you know what it's like to be hungry and thirsty. I had to stop down in the cafeteria."

"How come you had a cappuccino with you? Food's not aloud in hospital rooms."

"Monica loves coffee, I was hoping that the smell of it would bring her back."

"Isn't it convenient for you, that just as you left the room, your dear, dear sister began to experience problems."

"Look, I love Monica. I have always helped her out in the past, and she's always helped me. What motive would I – or even Gloria – have?!" Andrew shouted – tired of being accused for trying to kill Monica after doing so much to try and keep her alive.

"What motive? I don't know, maybe mom and dad died, and Monica got more inheritance than either of you two, you realized that Monica was a better person than your parents," Jason got up behind Andrew and whispered into his ear, "she had in her will all of that money split up evenly between you two. You figured that eh, maybe Monica was a little luckier than you, and perhaps if you got lucky, Gloria and Monica would both leave this Earth before you, and you'd get the full share. But that would probably take a couple of decades, right?"

"It'd be longer than you think," Andrew chuckled.

"So when you heard that your little sister got into an accident which is usually fatal, you thought that you were going to get your share of that money! You and your sister raced over to the hospital to spend time with her in what would probably be her last few hours here. But then something changed, unexpectedly; Monica began to get better. She'd still have all of the money that should have been yours right?"

"There was no money, our Father did not die."

"What about mom?"

"We never had one. Look," Andrew rearranged himself in the chair to get a better look at the officer, "you're trying to pin attempted murder on me, and on Gloria, when we wouldn't even intentionally insult her. Now, I will not stand for this, it's against my legal rights, and my rights as a human being. I told you the full truth, and I respect you trying to help our sister, but neither Gloria nor I would ever do that to her."

Jason looked at him in the eye, trying to pick out any form of doubt or fear in Andrew's eye, but he couldn't find anything."

XXX

"I didn't hurt my sister, I would never do that!" Gloria began to get nervous.

"You're getting jumpy, am I pressuring you too hard?" Roger pounded on the table. "Or are you trying to hide something?"

"No!"

"Roger, I think he's clean," Jason pushed through the door, and left Andrew waiting in the hallway.

"That's good, it'll be easier to convict one," Roger sneered.

"Convict?" Gloria stuttered.

"Miss Gloria, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of your own sister, Monica, and fooling around with government medical equipment," Roger stood Gloria up and spun her around to cuff her.

"Wait, this is insane, she couldn't have done it!" Andrew burst through the door, only to be restrained by Jason.

"Gloria, you have the right to remain silent," Roger continued, "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights?"

"Andrew! I didn't do it!" Gloria shouted to Andrew.

"I know Gloria, it'll be all right. We'll figure it out, don't worry," Andrew assured.

"Ma'am, do you understand your rights?" Roger pushed.

"Andrew, if Monica wakes up while I'm gone, tell her that I love her, and that I'm always thinking of her," Gloria refused to answer the cop.

"Gloria," Roger pulled her into the corner proving his dominate strength, "do you understand all of your rights?"

Gloria's lip quivered, but she finally nodded, and answered strongly, "yes." She knew that Monica had been arrested a few times before, and that fighting with the law wasn't the right thing to do – even though she wanted to push the cop back and walk right out of the room. She wouldn't let her friend down now, by giving the police an actual reason to arrest her.

As she walked out of the hospital, eyes all over were glued to the young woman in handcuffs being led out by two police officers. Most of the men just gaped at her, some attempted at flirting, some woman gazed at her as well, some hid their children's eyes, and others muttered nasty comments towards her – the angel hearing every one of them.

Upon exiting the hospital, Gloria noticed that the sky was hazy with pollution, not cloudy, but a disgusting unnatural smog. The nice fall days had turned cold and harsh. She didn't trust the current circumstances, but she trusted the other angels on the job.

She was placed in the police car, and the vehicle sped down the road straight to the courthouse. Her bail was posted at ten thousand dollars.

XXX

"With Fred doing all his dirty work so well, this will be even easier than we anticipated," the shadow released a spine chilling laugh that rippled through the Great Lakes, "One angel down, six to go!"


	8. The Jail Cell

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been a long time! I hope that everyone had a Very Merry Christmas. Thanks a billion to the reviews! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Gloria sat in a dark, cold room waiting patiently for Roger to enter with news on how Monica was doing – which would then lead to the type of charges that would be posted against her.

The knock finally came to the door.

"Gloria," Roger entered.

"How bad was it? Is she going to be all right?" Gloria tried to stand, but was hindered by the handcuffs attached to both the table and her wrists.

"Dr. Lisa Wolf believes that she's going to be all right, but they have her placed under twenty-four-hour watch by an armed police officer. She suffered through a hemorrhagic stroke with severe loss of oxygen to her brain following the stroke, and leading her into a comatose state."

"So she's still alive though?"

"Only by machines – there's never a high chance of patients escaping the confines of a coma," he stood her up, repositioned the handcuffs behind her back and led her to the cell where she would stay overnight until her hearing the next day.

"Machines, and God," Gloria added.

"So you just tried to kill your sister, and now you want to talk with me about God? You might just be able to pull of an insanity claim," Roger shut the cell door and strutted back down the hallway swinging his ring of keys around his finger whistling.

"What are you here for?" A woman with massive hair and bright red lipstick that clashed with the blue prison questioned the angel.

"They… accused me of trying to kill my – sister – while she's in the hospital."

"And I just supposed that you're innocent?"

"I am, yes."

"So am I, sister," the woman replied instantly. "So am I, and so is Carmen, and Murdering Mary over in the corner is as well."

Gloria looked over at all of the women. They all seemed lost and in need of help.

"You don't have to use that line around here babe, we won't rat you out. I'm Taurus – it's my zodiac sign, some day it'll bring me luck."

"Gloria. I really am innocent, and luck's not going to get you out of here." Gloria sat down at the bench next to Carmen who was mumbling something under her breath.

"I never hear from him,

Nothing ever at all,

The light is growing dim,

Not even one little call.

No one can love,

If I can't have Joe,

I can still smell his glove,

Will I survive? No."

"What are you mumbling now Carmen? Just let your stupid poetry about the stupid Joe go!" Taurus raged.

The cell fell silent.

"You know, the name Carmen is from the Latin for poem," Gloria noted, hoping to help give the youngest of the group a bit of hope.

"Well then she was named wrong, because there is no way that girl can be a poet, she can't even put together a few verses!" Taurus roared. Gloria realized that she was probably drunk – or high – or both.

"That's what my mother used to say, before…" Carmen whispered.

"Before what?" Gloria hooked on to her opening.

"Before the night that she talked a little to loudly at my father. My mother died that night," she barely lifted her voice above a breath of air.

Gloria's heart dropped.

"Oh boo-hoo!" Taurus interrupted the moment. "You think that you had it rough? Try having a father who wanted nothing less than a son, and blamed you for making it so your mother couldn't give birth again! Try being the biggest disappointment in your entire family!"

"Leave Carmen alone, T," Mary walked over. "She's only eighteen."

"Eighteen?" Gloria took aback.

"My boyfriend, Joe, told me to meet him at the warehouse a few blocks over. He said that he had some business to handle first, and then he had something big to ask me at dinner that night. Little did I know that he and Chet were going to kill Jerry that night. The cops came, and now I'm being charged with accessory to murder one," her voice still low. Gloria wrapped her arm around the young girl's shoulder.

"What about you, Mary?" Gloria looked up.

"Me? Doesn't the name Murdering Mary say everything? Yea, I've killed a few people in my life – not that any of them were really that important – the cops just finally caught up to me."

"Mary, every life is important, because God gave them life, and it's His choice when to pull their souls back to Heaven, not yours nor anyone else's. Don't you feel any source of remorse for them or their families?"

"I told you Gloria, they were unimportant, they had no life, no family, no friends. They were just taking up space that someone else could use."

"You could have been their friend."

"Wow, I never thought that I'd be saying this," Taurus cackled, "but Roger's right. You may just be able to pull off that insanity plea."

"What about you?"

"_Me?_" she spun back around.

"You're the only one who hasn't shared yet."

"Look, I'm not like the other two, I'm not afraid to speak louder than a mouse, nor do I not feel. I have a heart and my own mind."

"No one ever said that you didn't. It's just how you're using them that is a bit bothersome," Gloria stated.

"Fine. I was caught buying and selling drugs – it was more of a trade. I handed over pot, and he gave me crack. Little did I know that Roger and Jason were spying on us. Somehow I get stuck with Roger on my tale, and the rookie, Jason couldn't catch the other guy, and he gets away with both the weed and cocaine."

"That comical, I got stuck with Roger's investigation as well, and my brother, Andrew got off with Jason. Of course, he would never harm our sister either, but I find it interesting that our stories are somewhat similar."

"No, they're not."

"You said that your birth sign is going to bring you luck, right?"

"Yes," Taurus glared at Gloria. "There was a reason that I got the bull, ain't there?"

"Of course there is, but it's not the stars that decided when you're going to be born, it's God."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear about Him! If God really does exist, He has no business being here with a bunch of criminals like us. God is only for those who do what society tells them to do – and that's not us. So if you insist on talking about _God _then do it in another cell," Taurus exploded.

"I don't think that we have the decision to move any of us to another cell," she declared calmly, "and lastly, God's Law is not society's law."

"So you're saying that we can break the law and still be on God's good side?" Mary restated incorrectly.

"Then I must be right up there with Moses!" Taurus smirked.

"I think what Gloria's saying," Carmen quietly stood, "if I may?"

"Please, I'd like to hear how you're hearing this," Gloria allowed.

Carmen smiled and went on, "I think what she's trying to say, is that God does not judge us on what our government uses as judgment, but His own judgment. But He still told us that we had to obey our superiors."

Gloria clapped. "Very good, that's exactly what I was going to say."

She sat back down with rosy red cheeks after observing the looks from the older women.

"You two are too weird. Just, don't talk to me," Taurus rested her head on a cinderblock that was cemented into the wall.

"He knows that you think about Him a lot, Taurus," Gloria final stated.

"What?"

"That's right, He told me that you are constantly trying to decide between right and wrong, but your eyes have been blinded by evil, and your heart has turned hard, so you have trouble telling the difference between what is right and what feels good. He told me that the last time you prayed you were scared, and He gave you a form of comfort, but you didn't realize that it was Him that gave you the comfort. Remember the little girl who gave you the teddy bear? And you used the bear to store drugs? Not exactly what He had in mind, but He knew that the bear still gave you a smile to look at as the sun was setting each night.

"And you, Mary. God says that He knows how bad you feel, but He wants to help you heal from the inside out, but He can't do that until you take the step to ask for help. He's already taken the first step, now it's time for you," Gloria began to glow softly.

"What's going on?" Carmen stuttered.

"I'll tell you what's going on, the prison is pulling a practical joke on us, so we think that God really wants us to turn around so we do. Don't fall for it," Taurus ordered.

"This is no joke," Gloria spoke fully, now completely illuminated. The light even attracted some fellow inmates, "it's no light show, nor is it anything that the government could have arranged by themselves."

"Who are you?" Mary asked just before releasing several tears.

Gloria smiled before speaking, "I am angel, sent by God to deliver the three of you all individual messages. All of you will get a different one because all of you are individuals, unalike from any other of God's creations on this earth. He made you all specially for a different reason, and He can still wants to help you fulfill those reasons."

"Carmen, you may be having some troubles now, but you _were _made to write beautiful poetry, but you have so much confusion and doubt taking up the space where God is trying to put in inspiration. This Joe, I have never met him, and I am not sent to judge him, but let me say this. If he really did care for you, then he would have returned to tell the police that you had no idea, and you were merely an innocent bystander. God loves you, Carmen, and He doesn't want to see your life chained up in the dark behind bars for the rest of your life. Your earthly father made a lasting impact on your life, and you are still afraid. But God sends angels to say, 'Fear Not.' And that is the message that I have been given the opportunity to give you. See, your earthly father may have been scary and hateful, but your Heavenly Father is pure Love and Hope. Put everything that you are into His hands, and He will use His hands to sculpt you into everything that you have potential for.

"Mary, I'm sorry, but God hates the name that you have given yourself. He wants to be with you through your rough times as well, and He will never leave you – even if you leave Him."

"No, Gloria, you don't understand. I'm on death row. I can't go back out into the world, and I can't try to make a difference in my life. Just tell God that He doesn't have to bother with me," Mary shook her head.

Gloria took a step forward, "But you see, God wants to be with you, He really, _really_ wants to be with you, but you have to let Him into your life. Just tell Him everything, give everything to your creator and He will carry you along the way, and no matter how long you have to live, He will make something special of you, but first you have to hand it over. Let Him take the label Murdering Mary, and let Him reform it to Miraculous Mary. Let Him work His love, and you will see what it's like to love others once more."

"Don't waste your breath on me," Taurus turned her back, "It's not worth it."

"But Taurus, you don't see, the message to be given to you is specifically special! You see, as you know, your name means, 'The Bull.' A strong willed creature that doesn't let anything or anyone boss it around, but you have, you've let evil tell you what to do and when to do it. You've let it twist your thoughts into evil itself, but god can help you be a strong female once more. But you've got to let Him, and you have to stop putting others down to lift yourself up, because what you don't realize, is that when you put others down, it may make you feel higher, but in reality, you're going lower and lower and lower until there is nothing left except a memory, and I know that you don't want to be remembered like that. Clean your body of whatever you have rotting inside, and your heart, soul, and spirit will be refreshed as well."

"Gloria? Gloria!" a voice echoed down the hallway and Gloria's light dimmed.

"You really are an angel?" Taurus looked at her like a scared puppy.

"Yes, I am," the four of them hugged and held on tight, "Now, you three take care of one another, and work together on your journey."

"She's right here," Roger unlocked the cell.

Two women were next to him.

"Gloria, the woman on my left is your lawyer," Roger pointed, "and to my right is the family service member that will be working with you and your brother to make sure that there is no conflict among the family. You're lawyer is quite handy, she's proven to the DA that there wasn't enough evidence to keep you, and so you're being released, follow me.

XXX

"Claire, Celeste? It's so good to see you again!" Gloria hugged the other angels. "More angels though? Why?"

"The Father thought that you needed a lawyer," Claire replied.

"And some back-up support for you and Andrew," Celeste replied.

"We hear you did really well in jail," Claire congratulated.

"I think that they're going to be all right. So you two are staying then?" Gloria questioned.

"Well, I'll be staying with you," Celeste answered, "But Claire has to go to the rehab center, Tess, Clara, and Ruth are going to have a pretty big mess soon."

"But Monica really is all right?"

"She's doing best according to the situation - she's still comatose."

"Come on, let's go see her, and maybe Andrew will have more information," Gloria urged as they waved goodbye to Claire and set off for the hospital.


	9. Pre Super Bowl Chaos

**Hey everyone! I apologize that it's been quite a while since I've updated, but I hope that this chapter makes up for the lost time! Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read and review the previous 8 chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

**"Good morning, Rafael!" Morgan waved from the opposite side of the cafeteria.

"Good morning, Morgan. Sleep well?" Rafael crossed the room and sat with Morgan and her friends.

"Sure did. I don't think I've felt better since I've entered the hospital."

"That's good," one of her friends, Jack, mumbled, "I feel like I've been dragged through town by a truck."

"Oh, have you alerted Dr. Sam yet?" Rafael questioned.

"Yes, he said it would be best, though if I got around today."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Rafael," Morgan jumped back in, "did you really mean what you said yesterday…about our futures?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really believe that we're all going to grow up strong and be able to do whatever we want?"

"Of course you can!" Rafael exclaimed, "with God, anything is possible, and He has a plan for each and every one of you." The group fell quiet and all of the teens dropped their heads to stare at their food. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Rafael," Morgan spoke up, "around here, no one really talks about God unless…"

"Unless someone dies," he caught on.

"Right. You know what we mean, right? On a good day, no one talks about death, but when someone does pass away, the chaplain tells everyone that they're with God, and in a better place, and then he usually moves along."

"That's all they ever share with you about God?" Rafael sat back in the chair in awe. "Why little ones, there's so much more to His wonder than that! God isn't about death, He's about life. He's here with you now, and He'll be here with you when you cross over to Heaven, and are reborn into light."

"That's nice, Rafael, but my parents say that my sickness is a punishment from God, that I did something wrong, and now I'm being punished for it," Jack frowned.

"Jack, can I ask you a question?" Rafael posed.

"Sure."

"How old were you when you were first diagnosed with lymphoma?"

"About three."

Rafael shook his head, "Jack, God loves you. He doesn't want to see you hurting, and He would never punish you, for His mercy is great, and His love stretches from the east to the west."

Jack nodded his head, not quite sure how he felt about what Rafael had just shared. It was quite a statement after sixteen years of being told something different.

"Hey, you guy remember what's happening on Sunday, don't you?" Rafael attempted to lighten the tension.

"The Super Bowl?" Morgan guessed.

"That's right! I had a chat with Dr. Sam about it, and he thought that it would be a really good idea if we had a party in the meeting hall for all of you guys and any doctors who wanted to be a part of the excitement."

"Sounds like a blast!" Morgan smiled.

"I'm in," Jack noted. All of the others sitting at the table agreed with bright faces as well.

"Hey, Rafael, one more question," Morgan looked up. "I have some friends here visiting another one of our friends. They're older, but do you think they could come?"

"Definitely, Morgan. You're talking about Andrew, Tess, and Gloria, yes?"

"Yes."

"Dr. Sam thought as well that they deserved some relaxation as well."

"Cool!"

XXX

"Fred, what on earth were you thinking? Were you even thinking?" Tess scolded.

"Yes!" Fred fought back with the only thing he could think up.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted to!"

"Fredrick Short, you had no right to bring alcoholic beverages into this building. There are many men and women here who are trying desperately to get their life back in check, and you bring those beers in here aren't helping them along."

"Tess," Fred slurred his words, "_I _didn't bring them in here."

"Oh? Then who?"

"They…were….a gift!" Fred smiled as if he had pulled something huge over on Tess.

"A gift eh? Let me guess, from your Aunt Sally right?"

"Maybe!"

"Look at me Fred, you have been caught in a rehab center with a twenty-four pack of beer, you're drunk which means you've had more besides what's in this case, and worst of all baby, you think it's okay."

"Because it is okay Tess! It really is. You see, I don't expect someone of your _age _to understand, but it's Super Bowl time! Everyone drinks beer the night of the Super Bowl! Beer, pizza, and chips – the great American dinner! I mean, the beer companies practically sponsor the game."

"You'd be surprised of what someone of my _age _can understand. Fred, the only people who can have a drink or two Sunday night are those who can control themselves. Bringing alcohol into a place where people are trying to get better is wrong. It's just wrong!"

"But Tess, didn't we already agree that I don't have a problem? You said it and I said it."

"Well as long as you're here, you're to stay away from any sort of intoxicating drug known to man! We've got to get you into a detox program baby."

"I'm not starting any other program," his voice became low and angry.

"Well Fred, it's up to the board now whether or not you're staying here, or if you're landing you behind right back in jail."

"Do you think you own me, Tess? Do you?!"

"Fred, settle down!" Clara came into the meeting room. "Fighting Tess is going to get you nowhere. Now, the Council of the Board will be here in a half an hour. In the meantime, Fred, we have arranged to get you a lawyer."

Claire walked into the room and sat down next to Clara. "Hello Fred. I only have a half hour to explain to you what will go on. Now, the Council may only take a matter of minutes, or they may want to drag it out and listen to your supporters as well as those who would want you booted out. More likely, it will only take a few minutes. Are you ready to listen?"

Fred nodded, he didn't want to work with these women any longer, but he knew that he didn't have a choice.

"All right, first of all, we need to get you more alert." Claire passed Fred a mug of black coffee, waited for him to finish one cup, and filled him another and then proceeded with her list. Tess looked into the mug of dark liquid, and for the first time in the past few days, she smiled with memories of her Angel Girl. "Ready? Okay, when the Council arrives, there will be five of them, three men and two women. First they'll ask you simple questions like: 'What is your full name?' 'Where were you born?' 'When were you born?' 'How old are you?' 'When did you begin drinking?' Etcetera."

"Whoa, if I tell them when I was born, why would I have to say how old I am?" Fred argued.

"It's a test to ensure that you're not lying to them, and it's comments just like that one right there that is going to get you booted. You have a lot of people on your side fighting your battle – don't let them down. Now, after they ask you some simple questions, they'll ask what happened, that's when I'll start talking then they'll ask Tess some questions about the events proceeding the violation, and finally, Clara will be asked her opinion on whether you stay or go."

"Sounds simple enough," Fred sat back in his chair.

"Just don't say anything that's going to get you in even more trouble."

"You don't have to worry about a thing," Fred said in an innocently fake tone.

Everyone eyed him, but before anyone could warn him again, there was a knock at the door, and the five council members entered and took their places.

"Let's get this started," the president declared.

XXX

"Good morning Andrew," Lisa entered Monica's room to exchange her IV bags and check her charts. "I hope that everything is working out all right with your sister."

"Oh, I received a message from Gloria just a few hours ago. They released her from lack of evidence, and she's coming right over with a counselor. Apparently the state thinks we could use some family counseling," he laughed.

Lisa let in a tiny snicker herself. "If it's any comfort, I believe both of you are innocent from what happened the other night. When you've been working in trauma centers as long as Dr. Gillman and I have, you see a lot of weird things, but you also get to understand the kind of people your patients and their relatives are.

"Thank you, we appreciate the trust. May I ask how she's doing?"

"As far as I tell, she's still in the coma, and there's nothing more that we can do about that."

"I don't know if it's really practical, but what if we tried to trigger some of Monica's senses, is there any chance we could pull her out of this coma?"

"It can't hurt," Lisa shrugged.

"Hey Andrew!" Morgan pushed her wheelchair in to Monica's room with the aid of Rafael. "I hope you don't mind, I had this crazy idea that maybe letting Monica smell something would help her out of the coma, and Rafael here thought that coffee would do the trick."

Andrew smiled down at the young girl. "I think that's a brilliant idea. I wish I had thought of that myself!" he caught eyes with Dr. Wolf. "Why don't you bring it over, and we'll give it a try."

"Well, I didn't want to take the chance of burning her with any hot liquids, so I asked the cafeteria staff if I could just get a sack of ground coffee beans. I hope that'll do the trick."

"I think that was the perfect idea."

The two of them open the small bag and wave the scent towards Monica's airways, and Dr. Wolf even agreed to Andrew placing a small dot of the powder onto Monica's tongue. After that, all they could do was wait.

XXX

A pair of eyes watched the scene of hope inside the hospital room. "If you think some stupid coffee grinds are going to wake her up, you're going to be sadly disappointed.

XXX

Monica's spirit sat up in an old oak tree petting a little baby squirrel that had crawled into her lap. Another angel approached her. She knew this angel, how could she ever forget? The deep voice, the power and confidence he presented, not to mention the tip about switching to decaf.

"Monica, it's time," the Angel of Angels affirmed. Monica nodded, descended from the tree, took the Angel of Angels by the arm, and followed him out of the field.


	10. Lost and Somewhat Found

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been so long! I really meant to update sooner. I'd like to thank LittleGloriaFaith for helping me a bunch over the last few weeks with brainstorming! Thank you to everyone who read and to those who reviewed! I hope you enjoy!****

* * *

**"_Monica, it's time," the Angel of Angels affirmed. Monica nodded, descended from the tree, took the Angel of Angels by the arm, and followed him out of the field.

* * *

_"It doesn't look like anything's happening," Morgan finally broke the tense silence. 

"Well, we made a good attempt to bring her out of the coma, but if coffee won't do it, then only time will." Andrew attempted to add a touch of humor to the atmosphere.

There was a knock at the door, "Hello!" Gloria's voice rang and Celeste quickly followed in after her. "Has there been any change with Monica's condition?"

"I'm sorry," Dr. Wolf stepped back. "Little Morgan here had a good idea over coffee, but it didn't seem to work, at least not yet. I'll be back a little later to do another assessment of her health. Remember, if she should wake, just alert someone – and don't let her talk. With the breathing tube in, she wouldn't be able to talk, and we don't want her to freak out. So if she does, just try and keep her calm." Dr. Wolf looked down at the ground. They could tell that she was really disappointed that the coffee hadn't worked. She had pushed so hard for Monica to live, and she didn't want something like a coma keeping her from continuing life.

"So do you think that she will be awake any time soon?" Morgan looked up.

"I don't really know honey. With comas, you can never really tell what's going to happen. Monica could wake up in a couple of seconds, a couple of years, or a couple of decades. It's just another example of God proving that He is still more powerful than our medicine."

"But God is the ultimate Healer, right?" Rafael added, to make sure that Morgan wasn't going to get a bad judgment of God.

"That's right, Rafael - Monica's in His hands right now. But as I told someone earlier, God's not always present in the ER."

"That's not true!" Gloria spoke out. "God is present everywhere!"

Lisa sighed. "Andrew, may I see you and the new stranger out in the hallway please?"

"Sure," Andrew took Celeste around the arm and led her out into the hallway after Dr. Wolf.

"I'm sorry, we haven't met. I'm Celeste. I'm with family services. Usually we don't interfere with adult siblings. But we feel that it's a special case," Celeste introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Celeste," Dr. Wolf shook her hand. "We need to talk about something of utmost importance. Andrew," Lisa sighed once more, "It's been a while since Monica has fallen into a comatose state. We have to decide on whether or not we're going to keep her on life support. Now I know it's a terrible decision to have to make, but Monica's organs are still harvestable, and there are many people waiting for a transplant."

"You mean to pull the plug?" Andrew stared at her in awe. "But you were trying so hard to keep her alive!"

"I know, but…"

Rafael cut her off by leaving the room, "Sorry to interrupt, but I have to go chat with Morgan's doctor, Dr. Sam. I left her in there with Monica and Gloria. I hope that's all right."

"Yea, that's fine," Andrew allowed.

"Thanks," and Rafael jogged down the hallway.

"Dr. Wolf, I know Monica would be more than honored to save another life, but…well, I…" Andrew tried to come up with an excuse.

"Dr. Wolf," Celeste piped in. "Being sent to help these three siblings with some problems, I cannot allow Andrew to make this decision until I can figure out if one of them were responsible for the accident. Until then, Monica's going to have to stay on life support."

"Fine, but just remember, she has the ability to save many more lives," Lisa received another page and then hustled down the hallway to assist with a sudden heart attack.

"She's loosing her faith," Celeste observed.

"She's at risk of loosing a whole lot more if Monica's taken off of life support," Sam strolled down the hall. If Monica doesn't survive, Lisa Wolf will lose her drive in life, her family ties, and ultimately her will to live."

Andrew and Celeste stared at one another confusedly.

"Come on. Let me buy you two something to eat, and I'll explain then."

XXX

"Mr. Short," the president of the board called Fred and Tess back into the conference room. "Now, Mr. Short, after hearing your testimony, consulting with your counselor and lawyer, and finally accepting the opinion of one of the co-owners, we have made our verdict that you are to remain here in the rehab center. You are not allowed to leave the premises without supervision, you will be attending every single Alcoholics Anonymous meeting, you will begin a detoxification program, and finally you will be tested everyday for alcohol and all drugs. If you have a Tylenol tablet, that wasn't prescribed by the onsite doctor, in your system, you will be going to jail."

"Thank you so very much, Mr. Chairperson!" Tess stood and shook his hand. "Please, let me walk you out to your car." Tess fetched the president's jacket, handed it to him, and ventured out into the parking lot with the businessman. "So Adam, how on earth did you get the entire board to agree to keeping Fredrick?"

"Well Tess, let's just say, I'm a very persuasive angel," Adam laughed and removed a pair of thick black glasses he used for costume.

"So are you staying around to help out?"

"No, God didn't think that ten extra angels were needed for Monica. But you keep a close eye on Fred. He is a strange fellow."

"Yes, but I think he has a good heart."

"It's always good when a counselor believes in their client."

"Have you heard anything about Monica?"

"No, but I do know that you're wanted at the hospital."

"Am I allowed to leave?"

"Yes, I already alerted Ruth, and she's going to take care of your absence."

XXX

"Morgan, are you all right? You seem quiet. Are you feeling all right?" Gloria asked, worriedly.

"I don't know Gloria," Morgan shrugged.

"Want to talk about it?"

"My mom called this morning. She said that bills are really high right now, and she won't be able to come visit me anymore because she's going to be working all of the time. I feel like I've ruined her life."

"No, you didn't. Trust me on this Morgan," Gloria bent down. "Just trust me."

"Okay, but I really would like to do something nice for her."

"You know what your mother wants more than anything in the world from you?"

"No, what?" Morgan tilted her head in disbelief – for she didn't think that Gloria had ever met her mother.

"Your mother wants you to get better. So you have to do everything you can get better, and worrying isn't going to help."

Morgan giggled, "Thanks Gloria. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"Are you worried about Monica?"

"A little bit, yes," Gloria confessed, "But I know that Monica is going to be strong for everyone, and I trust that God will take good care of her."

Suddenly, a few of Monica's monitors began to beep, and a noise was coming out of her mouth – a cough!

"Monica? Monica!" Gloria jumped and ran over to her friend's bedside. "Morgan, go grab a doctor, please!"

"Of course!" Morgan maneuvered her way out of the door and called for a doctor's help. Dr. Sam was the first to the room.

"Monica, it's okay. You're okay." Gloria soothed. "You need to try and relax for now." The youngest angel advised, gently. She prayed Monica would wait for someone to come before trying anything drastic.

"Monica!" Sam smiled, "It's good to see you awake!" She glanced at him confused and scared. Sam was quick to remove the life support machines, and ran a few simple tests.

"Monica!" Morgan smiled.

"I'm sorry, you two are going to have to leave," Sam frowned back.

"Please, Sam… I mean Dr. Sam. Just a few minutes, please," Gloria begged.

"It will only take a few minutes for me to do some testing, and then you may come back in, but you really need to leave for some time," Sam insisted.

"Come on, Morgan," Gloria grabbed the handles on Morgan's wheelchair.

Just as they reached the door, and the breathing tube had finished being removed, Monica whispered something, "Glo…Gloria." It broke Gloria's heart, but she was under strict orders from Sam. Not only was he the doctor, but he was also a Special Forces angel – not one to disobey.

"Are we going to tell Andrew?" Morgan asked.

"We have to find him first. Stay here," Gloria parked the teen outside of Monica's room, "and I'm going to go find Andrew and Celeste." Gloria was practically running with excitement. Her heart was beating so quickly she was almost getting dizzy. Monica was awake! She was no longer in a coma, and now she was almost certain to survive!

XXX

"Monica, I'm going to shine a light in your eyes, look right into the light," Sam instructed. "Now, you're throat is going to be sore for a while. I am going to ask some questions, and I want you to part your lips for yes, and blink for no. We don't want you moving your neck at all, so try and remain still for this process all right?"

Monica opened her mouth.

"Good! Now, do you remember that you're an angel?"

Monica opened her mouth.

"Do you remember me?"

She blinked.

"How about the other two females in here? Did you recognize either of them?"

She opened her mouth.

"Gloria?"

Her lips parted.

"How about Morgan?"

Monica had to think for a moment, but finally gave a little smile, and parted her lips.

"Do you remember what happened to bring you here?"

She blinked.

"Do you remember anything else at all?"

She opened her mouth.

"Do you remember coffee?"

She opened her mouth.

"Do you remember who the enemy is?" Sam didn't like having to bring _him_ up, but the question was needed. If Monica couldn't recognize Satan, they were in trouble.

She parted her mouth.

"All right, good. Do you remember Andrew, Adam, or Rafael?"

She blinked.

"How about Clara, Ruth, Celeste, or Claire?"

She blinked again.

"Okay, final one. Do you remember Tess?"

Monica stared at him, mouth closed, and eyes wide open. She felt this sense of guilt for not remembering this person 'Tess'. She assumed that 'Tess' was important, because this doctor drilling her had posed the question about 'Tess' independently, but Monica couldn't lie, so she finally blinked, but showed an expression of failure across her face.

"You did great Monica, really. I'm going to bring in Morgan and Gloria right now, and maybe a few others. Is that all right?"

Monica parted her mouth.

Right as Sam opened the door, Tess flew in. "Oh, Tess!" Sam tried to stop her. "She doesn't…"

"Monica! Oh thank the Lord you're okay! Praise the Father! Are you all right Angel Girl? Oh, I was so worried about you, Ms. Wings. I'm sorry I haven't been around, but I've been dealing with the driver, and he's putting up quite the fight. Oh, Monica, I love you," she took her caseworker into her arms and gave Monica a gentle hug.

Monica gave a look of confusion and fear across her face, and she began to get very anxious.

"Tess," Sam pulled her off. "Monica only remembers Gloria and Morgan. I don't know why, but you know that there's a reason for everything that happens. You're scaring Monica, because she doesn't recognize you."

"Monica," Tess turned around, "I'm so sorry, baby. I love you so much, but if you need some space, then I'll give it to you until your memory returns." Tess turned to leave, but was stopped by a rasping voice.

"No, please. Stay. Maybe…I'll remember you soon," Monica pleaded. Tess released a small smile and obliged to the request.

"Monica, you need to be careful of your throat," Sam warned.

She parted her lips.

Morgan was wheeled in, but Gloria was still out searching for Andrew. Morgan slowly pushed her chair over to Monica's bedside and stared for a moment.

Monica smiled softly. She tried to reach out to run her fingers through the familiar girl's hair, but she quickly saw that it was completely wrapped up from a burn to her right arm.

"My…you've grown," Monica let out a small laugh.

"I've missed you Monica. You were my favorite nurse ever. You made me feel so good go through that day. I never forgot what you did for me. I'm really sorry this happened to you."

Monica blinked, so Sam stepped in to translate, "She means, 'no, you don't have to be sorry.' It's a system I just set up with her."

"Dr. Sam, does she have all of her memory?"

"I'm afraid not Morgan, but she will soon, I hope," Tess stepped out of the corner.

"Woah! I didn't see you there. Does she remember you?" Morgan lowered her voice.

"I'm afraid not, but all in the Father's time."

"That's right," Sam concluded. After a short second of silence, Monica's heart rate went up once more. Everyone turned to see a tear rolling from her eye. "She's in pain," he concluded.

Dr. Lisa Wolf entered the room. "She awake?! Is she in pain Dr. Sam? Let me go fetch the pain killer."

Upon her exit, Lisa ran right into Dr. Nathan Gillman. "Is she awake?" he asked.

"Nice of you to be so concerned, doctor. I haven't seen you come in to check on Monica in forever."

"I've been busy with other business. How is she?"

"She's in pain!"

"Excuse me!" Sam broke up the argument. "We have a patient here. I'm sorry you all, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave again. Morgan, it's been a long time, you need to go back to your room," Sam ordered while trying to keep Monica calm.

"Yes sir," Morgan took one last look at Monica, and pushed off in her room's direction with Gloria's help.

"Sam, why is she in pain?" Tess refused to leave before having her question answered.

"Because She probably wasn't given painkillers in time of her coma. The pain may have been able to pull her out. Now that she is conscious, all of that immense pain is flooding back in. Will you exit now please?"

"Sure, just take care of her, Sam."

"I promise."

XXX

"Fred? What in hell are you doing here?" the shadowy figure confronted Fred Short.

"Relax, I heard that Monica was waking up, and I was able to get permission to come here with one of the human employees to apologize to Monica."

"That's smart! If you can get a human or better yet, one of the angels to let you into her room, then it's free access to her! I knew you'd pull through for me Fred!"

"So how is she doing?"

"She just pulled out of her coma – as you know. But she's in pain – which is good. Hopefully it'll put her into shock. Then you won't have to do anything to her yourself! He can't get mad at us for that!"

"Yea…I guess. But the reward of doing our own damage is better than that of letting her rot herself away."

"Fred, new idea. Keep her in as much pain as you can. Do anything to keep those drugs out of her system. Let's get her as desperate as we can, and then perhaps we can convince her to do, well, anything!"

The two looked at one another approvingly, all ready plotting their next move.


	11. Evil Intentions

****

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while - I've been really blocked. I really appreciate all of the readers and reviewers! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

Lisa ran down the hallways to the supply closet. As she reached for the small container, another doctor – one whom she had not seen previously – ran in calling her name, "Dr. Wolf! Dr. Wolf!"

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's a patient who just came in," the doctor said breathlessly. "We need you _now._"

"I'm sorry, it'll have to wait. I have an emergency of my own. I'll be down as soon as I can." Lisa tried to move around the doctor.

"No," he blocked the doorway, "if you don't come, this patient will die."

"So will mine!" She tried once more to move out, only to fail once more.

"Yours can wait."

"No, she can't. Now move, or I'll have you reported!" Finally Dr. Wolf shoved past the new doctor and rushed down the hallway.

"Get after her Fred!" the dark figure ordered Fred who was disguised as the new doctor. Fred quickly shuffled down the hallway. He was ready to do anything to stop Lisa from helping Monica out.

"Dr. Wolf!" A young man dressed in a tuxedo called out.

"What?" Lisa replied sharply.

"My fiancée, I'm quite worried about her. I need you to tell me that she's all right."

"Sir, please go back into the waiting room, and I'll come and help you as soon as I can, but I'm with another patient right now."

"No! I need to know _now!_" The young man ran up nest to Dr. Wolf, grabbed her arm, opened a small closet door next to them, threw her in, snatched the jar of medicine right out of her hand, and locked the door.

"Let me out!" Lisa cried.

XXX

"Excuse me, is someone sitting here?" Asked a young boy (no older than twenty-one).

"Hmm? Oh, no. Please, sit down," Andrew invited. "I'm Andrew," he finally introduced himself after a long awkward pause.

"I'm Freddy."

"Freddy eh?" Andrew looked down at him suspiciously. "Do you have a family member here?"

"Um, actually… this is kind of embarrassing. A while ago, I was partying with some of my college buds, and we all got kind of drunk. I decided that it was time to go home, and I did the one thing that I said I would never do."

"Drive under the influence?"

"Yea," he laughed nervously as if hearing the actual words was only a dream. "My friends aren't irresponsible, and we would have had a designated driver, but the party was last minute, and we forgot. The last thing I remember is being on the bridge, and then I was being drug through the water, and then I was awake in my bed the next morning. My car was gone when I went downstairs. I got a call from the city saying that I could pick the car up in a few days, but it was totaled. They said nothing about an investigation, but they did wish me good luck in rehab. I was so confused. Finally, I figured maybe I hit someone who didn't want to press charges – but it's taken me this long to build up the courage to come down and make sure everyone was all right."

"When did you say this happened?" Andrew glared in awe.

"I don't know, a week ago, maybe two."

"Do – did – you drive an old beat up red Volkswagen?"

"Yes sir," Freddy look up at the stranger.

"Freddy, is your last name – Short?"

"Yes sir!" he stood up, almost afraid of what was going on. "Aw, I hurt someone, didn't I?"

"Yes," Andrew pulled him back down. "But down worry. She just pulled out of her coma, and the doctors are taking good care of her."

"Coma! Andrew, I'm graduating next year, I can't have this on my record!"

"Freddy, you did the right thing coming here. Now, I don't believe that she'll press charges, and if the DA's decision is strongly based on what she wants if she comes back to a solid way of thinking."

XXX

"Please, can't you tell us something about her condition?" Gloria pleaded with a nurse at the front desk.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Wolf has gone MIA, and your sister is still in critical condition. That is all I can tell you."

"MIA? How does someone go MIA in a hospital?"

"Gloria, come here," Tess took her away. "There is something going on, but the Father won't give me any specific details, except to wait and be patient."

"Who's that Andrew's talking to?" Gloria's attention changed instantly."

XXX

"Dr. Sam? Dr. Gillman?" The same doctor who had tried to flag Lisa down (Fred) walked in.

"Have you found Dr. Wolf?" Sam questioned.

"Not yet. I have been assigned to Miss Monica until Lisa returns, and both of you have been redirected to other patients." Looking down at a clipboard, Fred went on, "Sam, they need you down in pediatrics, Jack's systems are acting up. Nathan, a young teen girl was just mugged on the street, and she has two open fractures."

Both doctors sped out.

"Nurses, I can handle it from here."

"Dr…" one of them started

"Dr. Necārē."

"Dr. Necārē, it's by the hospital's rule that there must be at least one nurse present when there's a critical problem."

"Oh, Monica's family signed waivers to allow me to be the only one here. I work best alone – less pressure – and they understood."

The nurses eyed him carefully, but they also were both paged at once to another emergency.

"Busy today," one of them mumbled on the way out.

Fred stared down at Monica who stared at him with great fear. She wasn't sure who he was – she didn't know many people – but she knew he was a foe, not a friend.

"You," Monica's voice shook.

"Me?" Fred smiled, shaking the medicine in front of her.

"I know you're not welcome, and God will not let you get away with evil. He will protect all of his children."

"Monica, dear, you don't know anything. You have _amnesia_."

"God provides me with knowledge when I need it. I know that the people listed earlier were good people. The ones I saw… they smiled and wanted the best for me. You… you aren't a doctor. I know that. I'm almost afraid…afraid to say what you are, but God gives me courage. You are a one of them. A –" Monica cried out in pain, although she tried to hold it in.

Fred stepped to the door, locked it, and pulled a chair up next to Monica's bed, "Yes Monica, I am. But you still don't know what you're in for." He sat the jar of painkiller fluid on the counter just out of Monica's reach. "You know, Tess is very hurt that you don't remember her."

"Your tricks won't affect me. I'll come to remember soon enough," Monica fought.

"You can try, but it won't work, because inside, you know what a terrible person you are, forgetting someone who would give up her life for yours."

"I'm not listening," Monica tried to tune his voice out. Her voice was scratchy, and although Dr. Sam hadn't wanted her speaking, she wasn't going to act weak.

"You know that little girl, Morgan? You hit her mother. Her dad's dead and her mom works several jobs. You hit her on her way to her best paying one."

"No. I was hit."

"You don't remember the crash. You swerved to the left into oncoming traffic, and killed her mother."

"No, I didn't," she demanded sternly. "The doctor told me that I was hit. I remember." From then on, Monica tuned Fred out, closed her eyes, and tried to block out the pain.

XXX

"Tess, Gloria," Andrew stood up. "I'd like you to meet, the real, Fredrick Short."

"Andrew, that's not possible," Tess shook her head.

"It's true ma'am. That car was mine. I am terribly sorry for interrupting all of your lives, and I want to ensure you that I will be getting counseling and making better decisions from now on. I'm not trying to get out of trouble, I do want to tell you how terribly regretful I am."

"Thank you," Gloria nodded.

"Wait," Tess pulled back on reality. "If this is Fredrick Short, then who's sitting back in the rehab center?"

"Is there a Tess? There's a call for Tess!" the nurse at the front desk called out. As Tess talked on the phone, and with every passing second, her face became paler and paler. "Thank you… thank you," she hung up.

"Who was that?" Andrew immediately asked.

"Ruth… She said… Fred escaped just after I left."

All three of them looked at Freddy, and back at the door leading to Monica's room. At once, Andrew raced towards the room, while Tess stayed back with Freddy to assure him that he was all right, and Gloria went up to the desk to attempt to explain what was going on.

As Andrew rounded the corner, he heard the shouting coming from the closet. He tried to open the door, but found it locked. Sending a quick prayer to God, he struggled once more and popped it open.

"Lisa!" He helped her out of the dark room. "What's going on? Everyone thinks you're MIA!"

"Some crazy man was angry that I wouldn't talk with him!" she exclaimed. "Is Monica all right?"

"We're going to find out soon enough." Both continued the run together, but was hindered once more by the locked door.

"Andrew, do you know what's going on?" Lisa wondered.

As he peered into the cracks in the window, he saw Fred, but quickly realized who the fake really was.

"Lisa, I know this is going to be hard to believe, but you have to trust me, and we're going to have to work together to save Monica."

"What are you talking about Andrew?"

"Okay, I'm an angel and so is Monica. And that man in there… he's a demon."


	12. All Better?

**Hey Everyone! I'm glad that a lot of you read and reviewed the previous chapter, so thank you! I'd like to give a special thanks to LittleGloriaFaith for allowing me to use one of her songs (Into His Hands) that she wrote in this chapter. You rock Lauren! I hope you all enjoy!!**

* * *

"_Okay, I'm an angel and so is Monica. And that man in there… he's a demon."_

XXX

"An angel?" Lisa glared at Andrew incredulously. "You want me to believe you're an angel, and he's a demon?"

"Monica too… I don't see what's so hard to believe. You said yourself that you believe in God," Andrew quoted her.

"Yes, but I also said that He doesn't exist in the emergency room. If He did, I wouldn't be partnered with Nathan Gillman all of the time, people wouldn't die everyday in here, and Monica wouldn't be locked in the room with a demon!" Lisa whispered harshly.

"Lisa! If God didn't exist in the emergency room, then everyone would die, in fact, there wouldn't even be an emergency room, because there would be no doctors, no one to sacrifice their living to help others. People die here, yes, but they move on in a friendly environment, surrounded by other people trying to help them, and it's a decent place for the body to be left, instead of the side of the road or a basement. Try to focus on all of the good things that happen here, instead of the bad. Now, Monica can handle herself, even if she doesn't remember much, she knows she has God, and that's sufficient for an angel, and even for humans."

XXX

"W-W-What…do you… want?" Monica struggled with her words now.

"Do you want me to be painfully honest Monica?" The demon Fred questioned. "We want you to surrender your spirit to our side. It won't take much to do it, just a few words… something along the line of, 'Dear God in Heaven, I wish no longer to be an angel under your rule but one of your enemy.' It's not that hard to say, in fact, it's kind of fun! Say it with me Monica, come on!" Fred encouraged.

"I would never turn my back on our Father."

"You say our like He's mine too."

"He is…and you know it."

"Shut up."

"No…I won't," Monica clenched her jaw in agonizing pain.

"What did you say?" Fred popped his head in her direction in complete bewilderment at her disobedience.

"I said no…You are not the boss of me…and I will not fall to you."

"You'll regret that Monica," he stormed over to her side, and grabbed her right femur, which she had had surgery on for an open fracture.

Applying more and more pressure, Monica did all that she could to refrain from shouting as loud as her lungs would permit. Fred recognized the terror in her eyes, but it only gave him incentive to press harder.

Monica was able to gather all of her senses to emit one sentence, "In… the name…of Go –"

"Don't even, think about it!" Fred shifted his hand over Monica's mouth. "Don't even try." Within a few moments, Fred had Monica gagged with thick fabric he had torn from her blanket. "There! That takes care of that!" Fred triumphed.

Once again, Monica gathered her strength, and aimed for the painkiller. The hands of the demon trapped her for a second time.

"I can't believe this! I have to give it to you, though, Monica, you're strong. But right now I'm stronger, and you're in no position to be struggling. I'm in luck, though, because hospitals have a way of detaining troublesome patients." He reached into a nearby closet and uncovered several restraints. He used two on each arm and two on the left, but didn't bother with her right, for it was already suspended in midair. "There, now there's nothing I have to worry about with you."

"My body is weak, but my soul is strong," Monica thought repeatedly to herself. "God will keep my soul intact… Oh Father, I need your help!"

XXX

"Nurse?" Tess recognized one of the young ladies that had been working with Monica, "Is Monica all right?"

"You know, I'm not sure. Are you family?" The nurse interrogated.

"Well, not directly, but a really close friend."

"I'm sorry, but I can't discuss her condition with non-family members."

"I'm family!" Gloria returned from the front desk. "What can you tell me?"

"Well, a…Dr. Necārē told us that her family signed a waiver to allow him to work alone without any distractions."

"Necārē, is that Spanish?" Freddy stood up.

"No, it's Latin," Tess noted. "It means to kill."

XXX

Morgan lay on her bed half asleep. She was feeling fine when she was with Monica, but the sudden excitement took a lot out of her.

The nurses had told her that all she needed was some sleep, but part of her didn't want to doze off.

A gentle knock rapped on her door. She lifted her head and watched a male nurse role a young woman into her room.

"Monica!" Morgan cheered, and ran to give her a hug.

"Slow down there Morgan," the nurse caught her. "We don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay!" she sighed. "Monica, I though you were passing out?!"

"Well, Morgan," she said in a rich accent. "The doctors here are very talented. They fixed me up, and you were the first person that I wanted to see."

"Aw, Monica, I'm so glad that you're all better!"

"Well," she giggled, "not completely."

Morgan nodded observing the neck brace, stitches, casts, and IV tubes.

"We were all so worried about you though. I want to say thank you."

Morgan smiled.

"Thank you for what?"

"When you helped me last time I was here. I really appreciated the support and kind words you gave me. I never forgot about what you did for me, and it's kept me stable all of my life."

"Oh… sure, I remember that," she smiled and looked up at the nurse who was getting some medicine out for Morgan.

"Meds? I don't remember Dr. Sam prescribing anything for this time of day."

"He just did. I spoke with him in the hallway just now. I'll have them ready in a few minutes, so you and – Monica – can chat for a while."

"Have you seen Gloria or Andrew yet? They've been at your side all along. Your siblings care a lot for you."

"No, I have not. You were my top priority," she explained.

"Aw, you didn't have to come. Everyone told me to sleep, and so if you wanted to go around and visit, we can always talk later."

"Nonsense! The present is now."

Another knock came, and Rafael entered shortly after it, "Hey Morgan, I came to check on you. I was told that you were to be sleeping. Monica?! It's so great to see you! Are you feeling better?"

"Oh," she giggled nervously. "I'm feeling much better. Thank you…"

"Morgan, why aren't you sleeping?" Rafael joked.

"I wanted to talk with Monica! Can you really blame me?" She looked at Rafael with large angelic eyes.

"Okay, but not too long. Your health is very important!"

"Oh, come on…Rafael. Morgan and I haven't seen one another in years! I'm sure she'll be all right," the Irish girl urged the Latino.

"Well, like I said, a little longer, but not too much. We don't want to take any unneeded risks."

After a few minutes of conversation between the three, the nurse was finally ready with the meds, and told Morgan to lie back because it might make her drowsy.

As he stepped towards her, a third and final knock came, and Gloria stepped through the door in a panic.

"Morgan," she smiled breathlessly, "There's been a problem, and I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

"Hurt?" Morgan looked at Gloria suspiciously.

"Who's this?" Gloria walked around the wheelchair and had to do a double take.

"What, the… Monique?"

The imitator's eyes bugged out, but tried to hold the attention of the room.

"Good job, Gloria! Long time no see!" she cackled. "How have you been?"

"What are you doing here Monique?"

"Oh, I'm paying our little Morgan a visit – that's all. Nothing to get upset about," she slid off the loosely attached casts, and strolled over to Morgan, giving her a big hug. "Can't Monica and I have the same friends?"

"Gloria, who is this if it's not Monica?" Morgan began to shake.

"She's a cheap imitation of our friend," Gloria chose to abstain the information of who Monique truly was, because one: Morgan wasn't yet aware that they were angels, and two: she could tell that the poor girl was all ready scared stiff.

"Gloria!" Rafael shouted, but ran towards the nurse who was about to inject the meds into Morgan's IV's. He was able to stop him just in time, but the nurse wasn't giving up the fight.

"Gloria, Rafael, what's going on?" Morgan freaked out.

"It's okay," Monique bent down. "Gloria and Rafael are overreacting a bit. Everything's fine." She gave Morgan another hug, but she pulled herself away from the demon's grip.

"No, I don't believe everything is fine! Who are you?"

"In the name of God," Gloria shouted, "Both of you leave now! Never come back to this hospital, and take anyone else terrorizing this vicinity with you!"

Monique and her companion fled with their tails between their legs.

"Gloria? What happened?" Morgan mumbled.

"Morgan," Gloria rushed to her bedside, "did that nurse give you anything else?"

"No."

"All right, I think you'll be safe. I'm going to stay with you for a while just in case. Rafael –"

"Yes?" he held the syringe in his hand breathing hard.

"Go find Sam and tell him what happened, and you'll probably want to get that tested."

"Sure. Stay safe."

"We will," Gloria assured him as she held the trembling teen in her arms.

"Gloria, please, tell me what happened," Morgan begged.

"I'll be able to explain it better later, Morgan, but what I can tell you, is that there is real evil in the world, and those two were prime examples of it."

Gloria sat on the bed while rocking Morgan back and forth gently.

"Everything's okay now. I'm not leaving you. Just try and get some sleep." With that, Gloria continued to rock Morgan before starting to sing her a song. It was one Tess had taught the youngest angel a few weeks before.

You know you have potential

You know you have a gift

But you're afraid

To show the world

How much you can give

You long to show them all

What your heart holds inside

But you're afraid to let it shine

The desires of your heart

Are hidden deep inside

You long to make a difference

The chance to do your part

But you're not alone

The Father is there

And He hears your prayer

He knows how long

the road can seem

But if you trust Him

He'll help you

reach your dreams

If you put everything you are

Into His hands

All He created you for

You'll soon understand

Your dreams and hopes

Will take flight

He'll take you further

than you planned

But to make that miracle

Come true

He must work in you

If you put everything you are

Into His hands

All He created you for

You'll soon understand

Your dreams and hopes

Will take flight

He'll take you further

than you planned

But to make that miracle

Come true

You must let Him work in you…

After only a few verses, Gloria realized that Morgan was fast asleep, and her heart rate had returned to normal.

Sam entered the room just then. He was deeply comforted at the peaceful sight. He motioned to see Gloria in the hallway.

"Is she all right?" He asked.

"I think she will be. I'm going to stay with her, just to make sure."

"Good idea. Let's just be thankful she wasn't hurt."

"Amen to that!"


	13. Forgiveness

**Wow, so I know it's been like, FOREVER since I've last posted on this story...or anything else for that matter...but I have been so darn busy, it's the first time in a few months that I have been able to really sit down and write (so I may be a bit rusty) I hope everyone likes it, and thank you to all of the kind reviews that I have continued to receive throughout these past few months. Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Okay, I'm an angel and so is Monica

Monica lay face up on her bed. The multiple restraints and bandages prevented her from lying in any other position. The demon, known as Fred, was ambling from one end of the room to the other. He quickly became bored with the helpless angel once he had her bound and gagged to the hospital bed. The beeping of the medical equipment was slowly but surely driving him insane. How badly he wanted to throw the computers across the room, just to make them halt their incessant noise. He knew, however, that if any of the computers showed an error, more medical staff would be rushing in to aid him.

The weak angel looked down at her restraints and felt the sting of despair. She knew God was there and was watching over her, but it seemed as if watching wasn't doing the trick. She needed action. She needed help. The lack of narcotics made every blink painful. She couldn't understand why no one had been in to check up on her. It had to have been hours since Fred had come in, so why hadn't Dr. Wolf or Gillman been in to check on her?

"Don't loose hope, Monica," a sweet voice urged. Through all of the pain, including a raging headache, any sort of sound or light should have been incredibly excruciating, and yet, this voice was as sweet and soft as the rise of the morning sun.

Monica tilted her head very slightly to see Gloria standing at her bedside. Monica tried a whimper through the piece of blanket in her mouth.

"Shhh," Gloria quickly hushed, "He'll hear you. He can't see me, only you can. I want you to listen to me. They tried to attack little Morgan, Monique and another demon. Rafael is sitting with her now, keeping a watch over her throughout the night. She's going to be just fine." Gloria began to hear Monica's thoughts as clearly as if Monica was talking out of her own mouth. "No, I'm sorry, I can't make the physical pain disappear, but I can help you get through this mentally and spiritually… We're going to get through this together Monica, of course I'm not going to leave you unless it's really important…I'm sorry, I can't make the current pain go away, but I can prevent him from hurting you any further. I'm not going to let him hurt you again, Monica, I'm not. I promise."

Monica looked into Gloria's eyes and knew she completely trusted her, this angel, her friend. A tear rolled out of each of her eyes, feeling real true love since she had awakened in complete confusion.

"Why are you crying?" Fred snapped around. He fumed at this sight. He sensed that her will power was once again growing, and he refused to allow her to attempt another fight. Ever since Fred had turned from the Father, his anger was uncontrollable, and his 'friends' who were also fallen angels only encouraged it. "Stop crying!" he demanded. He reached down to grasped Monica's leg once again, but she had no reaction. Not one squeal, cringe, whimper, nothing!

Monica had prepared herself for the attack, and was shocked that she felt nothing. She panicked a bit, thinking that she was loosing feeling along her body, but suddenly she realized that wasn't what was happening at all.

Gloria had her arm reached out over her leg, particularly over the point of fracture. Gloria winced once or twice under Fred's agonizing grip, but she held strong and let the power of love overcome hate.

"Why doesn't it hurt you?!" Fred continued to storm and raised his hand over his head. Monica looked straight up at him, not sure where he would hit next. He brought a swift slap her face, just out of pure frustration, but Gloria was too quick. She threw her entire torso over Monica's, and shielded the blow with her back. Fred was still unable to see Gloria and Monica remained untouched.

"No, Monica, I won't let him lay another finger on him," Gloria declared, after Monica pleaded with her to stop protecting her. "I know you can handle it, Monica, but you don't have to." Gloria's heart cried for her friend at every glance. Gloria knew that Monica indeed was in pain, and the restraints covering her body was downright cruel. "I love you too, Monica, try to get some sleep, please." Fred stood besides Monica's bed, opposite from Gloria. He was panting like a dog, there was so much anger.

"Fine, Monica, FINE! You go ahead and act strong, and tough, and like you're so much better than me. But I'm going to get rid of you. I swear I am," Fred saw her eyes begin to drift shut, "Go ahead and sleep. I have nothing better to do with you right now. If I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open."

"Don't worry about him Monica. One demon has no chance against two angels and God."

XXX

"Rafael, what happened?" Tess ran into Morgan's room. "Is she all right? No one, or nothing hurt her, did they?"

"No, no. She's perfectly fine," Rafael assured. "A little rest and some reassurance and she should be back to normal."

"Where did our Gloria run off to?"

"She's sitting with Monica right now. According to Sam, Monica is apparently in need of help right now, and he figured that since Gloria was the only angel she remembered, it should be her."

"What kind of help?"

"I don't know."

"Gloria?" Morgan began to awake. "Where did Gloria go?"

"She had to go see Monica," Rafael explained.

"So Monica's okay, then?" the young girl assumed.

"She's hanging in there."

XXX

"Wait, so you're saying that there's a Doctor To Kill in with the person I hit while I was under the influence of alcohol, and no one can do anything about it?" The real Fred panicked as Tess returned to the waiting area. "This really is all my fault. I'm going to hell and no one can save me now. God will never be able to forgive me once he finds out what I've done. I'm so stupid!"

"Fred, listen to me baby," Tess engulfed the young, scared man in a massive hug. "First of all, this is not your fault. Yes, you did get behind the wheel while drunk, but there's another set of hands playing part in this situation, and they're the dirtiest hands you could even imagine. You did the wrong thing by getting behind the wheel, but you did the right thing by coming today and making sure everyone was safe. Secondly, and even more importantly, there is nothing unforgivable. Ask, and ye shall receive. Ask the Father for forgiveness and ye shall receive forgiveness. He is a gentle, understanding Father. One who would never turn his back on one of his children. And finally, you are not stupid, for you are a child of God, a creation of the Almighty, and image of our Creator, and nothing that reflects our Father has not, is not, and will never be anything negative."

"You don't understand, ma'am, God said that if we do as we should then he would show us Heaven. I did so wrong this time. I broke my half of the deal."

"No, Freddy," Andrew knelt down, "You have it all wrong. You see, God's promise to us is not a compromise it's a covenant. It cannot be voided or broken as a contract can. If one side breaks its promise, then in a compromise, the other side is legally able to pull away from its part. But God's covenant is not like that with us. He knows that we make bad choices, and He knows that we will continue to make wrong choices, but He holds His promise that as long as we have faith in his endless love, and try to do right and do good deeds for the right reasons, then he will forgive us for our blunders or faults. But you have to trust in Him to forgive you. He's already opened the invitation, all you have to do is accept."

"Freddy," Tess cut in," God already knows what you did, and trust me; he's in Monica's room watching over her right now. He's watching over you too, Freddy. God will never leave you, because He loves you too much. He wants you to trust in Him, and He wants to take your fear away."

"Okay," Freddy nodded rapidly to shake away any remnant of fear left in his mind. "Okay…Okay, I'm ready. I'm ready to ask God for forgiveness." Tess and Andrew smiled at one another.

"Good, Freddy, come on," Tess took him by one hand, and Andrew grasped the other.

The three arrived at the small hospital chapel and slowly crept up to the altar. They all knelt down in a rounded triangular shape, still griping each other's hands, Tess began the prayer, "Kind, forgiving, gentle, loving, Father. Are there any words that could fully grasp Your ways? You are there for us in times of need, joy, sorrow, sadness, happiness, and glee. Even when we think we're alone, You're there with us, comforting us, and telling us that everything will be all right. When we disappoint You, You still refuse to leave us to suffer the pain of the world. You give us the power to repent, ask for redemption, make things right with You and with those we hurt."

"Father," Andrew picked up, "Today your three servants, Tess, Fredrick, and Andrew, sit here before your presence asking for our sins to be washed from our undeserving heads, and for our spirits to be made clean. Father, we're here with a special child of Yours, Fredrick Short, and he has something special to ask You."

"Um, Almighty Lord," Fred mumbled, but slowly grew in strength as the prayer went on, "Father, I did something really wrong, and I need to ask for Your forgiveness. I did something I vowed that I would never do, get behind the wheel drunk, but I did…and I'm afraid that I really hurt another one of Your children. What's worse, is that I don't even know this person that I hit, and I don't understand how I was able to leave the scene of the crime. Lord, please, I need Your kind, redeeming ways, because I don't know what I will do if I can't make this up. I am sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

"Amen," they all finished together.

"That felt right," Fred declared with a fresh smile on his face. He not only showed a fresh smile on the exterior, but he felt fresh and renewed on the inside as well. But Fred wasn't the only person in the chapel who looked new. Both Tess and Andrew were glowing, and Freddy fell from his kneeling position, down onto his bottom and cowered away from the two angels. "Aw, please, I said I was sorry. I meant it too."

"Fred, there is nothing to be afraid of," Andrew stated in his soft, kind, but stern voice. "You have done right by asking God for forgiveness."

"And do you want to know something special, baby?" Tess smiled.

"What?" Freddy mumbled.

"God forgave you. He loves you Freddy. God loves you."

"I know, I know!" Freddy smiled with glee. "God loves me!" He shouted it so loudly, that he didn't care if anyone heard him; in fact, it would be best if someone did hear him. The two angels' glow dimmed and the feeling of God's love was everywhere.

XXX

"Monica, hang in there, it will all be over soon," Gloria assured the exhausted angel. "It will all be over soon." ­


	14. The Healing

**Yes, it's been quite some time, but finally inspiration struck and I couldn't ignore it any longer. Thank you for all of the kind reviews! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**"Gloria, I don't know what to do, I don't know what I can do, let alone what I should do. Gloria, I'm afraid," Monica shouted in her mind.

"No, no, Monica. Don't be afraid," Gloria, who could hear her plea, begged. "I'm here, and I'll protect you, and God's here, and He'll protect both of us."

"You're right," Monica realized. "Pray with me, Gloria." Gloria took her hand, attached to the side gate, as the two of them talked to God. "Father, please, we need Your help. Evil is running rampant throughout this hospital and we need Your help. Give us the strength to expel evil from the goodness of this place. Keep us safe and give us the courage that it will take. Amen."

Gloria released Monica's hand as she began to glow with a true light, which could only have come from Heaven.

XXX

"So what do we do now?" Freddy turned to Andrew.

"We wait," he replied.

"We wait? How can we wait if she's alone with a murderer?"

"Don't worry, baby," Tess assured, "Monica is not alone. She has an angel herself right now, and God is always with her as well. A plan is in place, and this is the safest place for us to be. Trust us, trust God. He will tell us what to do and when to do it."

At that moment, Morgan stumbled into the chapel. She saw the three kneeling on the floor and quietly came forward.

"Morgan? Why aren't you with Rafael?" Andrew immediately questioned.

"Rafael fell asleep while I was napping," she was holding her IV cart at her side, "I woke and realized that I hadn't been down here since I spoke with you last, Miss Tess. I'm glad you're in here. I feel so confused. I – Freddy?" Morgan's face lit up.

"Morgan!" Freddy raced up and hugged her. Andrew and Tess looked at each other with grins of disbelief across their faces.

"You know each other?" Andrew stood, and then assisted Tess up.

"He's my cousin," Morgan quickly replied. "I haven't seen you in years, Freddy! What brought you here?"

"I didn't something that I'm ashamed of, but God has forgiven me for what I have done."

"What did you do?"

Freddy hesitated, but at last relinquished to her question, "I hit someone while I was drunk. She's in here and I wanted to come and make sure she's all right. I never imagined who I'd run into!"

"No," Morgan pulled away, feeling her weakness come over her once more, "please tell me you didn't."

"Morgan, it was a mistake, and I'm never going to do it again!"

"You're the one that hit Monica?"

Freddy looked down upon hearing her name, "Yes, Morgan, I did."

XXX

Monica closed her eyes as she felt the sweet touch of God healing her body and soul. Gloria took a few steps back to receive a better view of the miracle. The light had attracted the demon, Fred's, attention. He watched in horror as the angel became new. Slipping out of her restrains, Monica removed the blanket from around her mouth, dropped it, and watched it transform into a dove which flew to Gloria's shoulder. Monica pulled herself off of the hospital bed and found herself clothed in glowing white pants and a glowing white sweater.

"Get back in that bed!" Fred threatened with his hand raised above his hand once more.

Monica looked at him, smiled, and gently removed the intravenous tubing, needles, casts, and bandages. Her body was completely renewed. Fred was enraged that she was completely ignoring his warning. As she brought her torso into perfect posture, she caught his hand as he brought it towards her face.

"Fred," Monica sighed, "You've been told that if you do what you're told, then hate can overcome God's awing power. You've been lied to. Fred, the Father misses his child. Don't suffer with hate and anger any longer. Turn back to God and enjoy the riches of love and happiness."

"You don't know what you're talking about Monica, I could never go back, even if I wanted to. And I don't want to!"

"I'm so sorry you feel that way. But if that's what you will hold to, then, in the _Name of God _leave this place and never come back!" Monica's voice was stern and full. She felt no pain, no weakness, only love. Fred cringed at God's name, and faded away into the darkness.

"Monica?" Gloria stepped forward, the dove repositioned on the counter.

"Gloria!" the two came forward in a warm embrace. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Are you really healed?"

"God healed the lepers, the possessed, the blind, the lame, and has now healed me. Come, Gloria, I believe our work is not yet finished." The two held hands and together exited the hospital room that had been the center of pain and hate.

XXX

"How could you do such a thing Freddy? Monica never hurt anyone! How?" Morgan continued to press.

"Little Morgan, please, let me explain. I made a stupid decision – I'm not denying the truth," Fred declared.

"Monica practically saved my life and you tried to take hers!"

"Morgan, come on. I haven't even met Monica yet. You know I would never intentionally injure someone. Especially as bad as she was injured."

Tess could tell the Morgan was beginning to hyperventilate and was becoming weaker and weaker every moment. "Morgan, baby, your cousin, Freddy, is truly sorry for what occurred and is trying to make up for what has happened."

Morgan paused for a moment, "I know," she replied with a more stable tone, "I'm so afraid for Monica. She seemed so weak."

"Monica's going to be all right," Andrew announced with a knowing smile.

"She is?" Morgan looked up from the pew wiping the tears from her eyes.

"She is?" Tess looked over at Andrew.

Andrew winked at Tess and continued, "I've received word that Monica is going to be just fine."

XXX

"Monica?!" Dr. Lisa Wolf noticed walking through the lobby. "How can it be?"

"Lisa Wolf, I presume," Monica stuck her hand out.

Lisa was still shaken from her confrontation with Andrew. "Yes, it's nice to finally speak with you, Monica. Andrew must not have been joking."

"Joking?"

"When he said you were an angel. It's the only way you could be…"

"Yes, I am. And so is he, Gloria, Tess, and the list doesn't stop there, Lisa. Thank you so much for everything you have done to help me. Including the time you first obtained my unconscious body and refused to call me dead."

"You remember that?"

"Very clearly, Lisa. It meant so much. Now, there is a subject that needs to be discussed. Is Nathan Gillman close by?"

Monica looked around, and spotted Nathan walking straight towards them.

"This is truly impossible. Monica? It can't be. I don't believe it," he said plainly.

"Do believe, Nathan, for God has a message for both of you."

"God?" Nathan chuckled.

"Yes, Lisa already knows, but I do believe you are unaware. I am an angel, sent by God, to give both of you a message. God is proud of the work you do for your community, but He is sad that you cannot get along with one another. Both of you have gone through extensive medical training to do the best in your profession, but you let your pride and selfishness get in the way of the oath you took. Nathan, you did not trust Lisa when she told you that you were too tired to operate on my leg, but you did not listen to her. And Lisa, you are so anxious to tell someone else what to do, that you get lost in the excitement and can't see how you're addressing others. Both of you are here to save lives. My case will mean nothing to you two in the next few days, but the message brought will. Within the next week, you will have several more cases like mine, and they will all be under different circumstances. Don't allow the past to get between you. Work together and God guarantees you will see him in the ER."

"Monica, we're so sorry," Nathan stepped forward.

"We will change," Lisa put her arm around Nathan's shoulder and reached her hand out. "How about it, Gillman? A new beginning?"

"A new beginning," Nathan shook her hand with a broad smile. "Will we see you again, Monica?"

"Most likely not. Soon I'll be assigned another case."

"But what if we falter? What if we need help?" Lisa worried.

"Don't fear. There is an angel in your life every day, Lisa. You are not alone in this world, and you never will be, as long as you have God."

"Doctors!" A nurse rushed forth, "There's been a house fire. Three firefighters were critically injured. We need you both right away."

"We'll be right there," Nathan assured. "Well, there's that call you predicted, Monica. Thank you for giving us the light."

"Don't fear. The light was always there and it will never disappear," Monica answered. The doctors scurried off, to their job, and Monica and Gloria continued theirs.

XXX

"Thank God," Freddy sighed and turned his face upwards.

"When will we get to see her?" Morgan asked weakly.

"Right now," Monica came from behind.

"Monica?" Morgan's jaw dropped.

Monica giggled, "That seems to be a pretty common facial sign today.

"Angel girl!" Tess rushed forward, not caring whether or not Monica remembered her.

"Tess, it's so good to see you again! Andrew!" The three embraced in a group hug.

"Hello, ma'am, my name is Freddy. I-" The young man stepped forward.

"Freddy, it's nice to meet you. And don't worry, I forgive you."

"Thank you, ma'am. I really needed to hear you say that!"

"Monica, I'm so glad you're okay," Morgan smiled, barely able to keep her eyes open. "but how? You were so sick just the other day. Your leg was broken."

"Ms. Wings," Tess pulled Monica close. "It's time Morgan found out."

Monica nodded and grinned, "Morgan, it's time I tell you who I really am. I am and angel, sent by God to spread His Word across the earth and take care of his children. Twice now, you have needed the personal assistance of an angel, and I have been blessed enough to be that angel. When we go, I do not want you to be afraid of your future. Your leukemia will come back once more when you're seventeen, but you will be able to walk across the graduation stage for high school, and you will go to college on a full scholarship as long as you keep working hard in school. Don't be run from the future, embrace it."

"An angel, wow," Morgan sat back in her chair pleased with the message, "Okay, Monica, if you say everything will be all right, I know it will. Thank y…" she drifted off to sleep from the excitement. Freddy carried her back to her room where Tess gathered up the sleeping Rafael.

"Our work is done here," she whispered in his ear.

"Morgan, always remember how special God has made you," Monica insisted as Morgan slept quietly. Tess gave everyone the signal to leave. Three had walked in to the hospital, and God had let four walk out. The light shined in through the main lobby's revolving doors as the angels exited the building with arms around their Angel Girl.


	15. Epilogue

**This is it! Enjoy!

* * *

**6 YEARS LATER

"Tess, what are we doing at a marathon if we're on vacation today?" Monica urged her supervisor to respond.

"Just keep your ears open and your eyes on the finish line," Tess responded.

After a few minutes, the announcer's voice shouted, "And coming in first place of this year's Leukemia and Lymphoma Society's Team In Training Marathon is… Morgan Star! A three-time survivor of Leukemia and a full time student at the University of Michigan in pre-med and an invitation to attend Harvard Med free of cost! This ladies and gentlemen, is a true hero who has won today. To donate money…"

"Go see her," Tess allowed.

"Congratulations Miss Star! Amazing performance!" photographers and reporters shouted.

"Monica?!" Morgan immediately recognized her and leapt off the stage. The two hugged, but Monica couldn't believe how much she had grown.

"Oh my. I believe no one can call you Little Morgan any more!" Monica stated.

"Oh, you'd be surprised. How have you been? I've missed you so much."

"Tess and I have been doing really well. How's Fred?"

"He's great. He's a teacher now and leads the SADD club at the high school"

"And your mother?"

"She works as a level eight manager at GMC. She's absolutely thrilled! She works a lot, but she says it's nothing compared to when I was sick. I received the Dean's Scholarship to U of M, and Harvard Med wants _me _to attend their school for free! Can you imagine? _Me?_!"

"I told you that you were in store for big things."

"Thank you, Monica, things haven't always gone how I have wanted it, but ever since you've shown me God, I feel safe, like I have someone there with me."

"I'm so glad that you're happy."

"Morgan!" a young man ran up, lifted her in the air, and kissed her with joy. "Congratulations! I knew you could do it!"

"Monica, I believe you remember Jack from the hospital."

"Actually, I don't believe we ever met, but Rafael has told me many stories of you, Jack," Monica explained. "It's so great you kids were able to stick together."

"Tell her," Jack insisted.

"Tell me what?" Monica wondered.

"Jack proposed to me last month. We're getting married in June. Will you be there Monica?" Morgan invited.

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else."

A dove flew overhead and off into the distance.

**THE END  
Thank you ALL for reading and enjoying ;) **


End file.
